Demolition Lovers
by The Blue Ones Make Me Fall
Summary: Frank gets kicked out for being gay and meets Gerard. They fall in love, but some things end up getting in the way, and when they split up, Gerard becomes depressed, and Frank goes missing. Will they ever find each other? FERARD. Gerard/Frank.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey lovelies. (: I'm back! And this time, I'm writing to you my very first Ferard fanfic. I hope you guys like it.**

**Demolition Lovers:**

**Frank's Point Of View.**

I was almost one hundred percent sure that it had been the shittiest day of my entire life. Not only had my parents decided to kick me the fuck out after catching me with my boyfriend the other day, although the glares and insults they had been throwing at me constantly were almost more unbearable, but I had also found my asshole of a boyfriend sleeping with a fucking chick after I went to tell him about my new life as a homeless teenager. A chick! For fuck's sake, he's gay!

I had decided to just start walking. I only had a small backpack with me with a clean pair of clothes, a very small amount of money, and the clothes on my back with me. I had absolutely no idea where I would go, but I sure as hell didn't plan on staying in the goddamn town, so I just walked. I continued to walk for what seemed like hours, until I heard a car honk from behind me. I turned around and saw a shiny black care behind me. Or course I decided that moment to over-think things and worry about getting jumped or raped.

The car pulled up right next to me and the window rolled down,

"Hey, dude, do you need a ride?" a guy with a huge afro sitting in the passenger seat asked me.

"I'm- uh... Don't rape me." I blurted out. The man was quiet for only a second before he burst out laughing. I heard two other hysteric laughs from in the car as well.

"Dude. We aren't going to hurt you, but it's fucking one a.m. and you've been walking down a quiet street where you have a likely chance of getting gang raped because you look like a hobo. So, do you want a ride, or not?" The guy sounded nice.

"Umm. Sure, thanks." I climbed into the backseat and found myself sitting next to a guy with blonde-ish brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Mikey!" the guy grinned enthusiastically at me.

"I'm Frank." I told him.

"Well, I'm Ray." said the guy with the 'fro. "And this is Gerard."

"Hey." I smiled at him, and then look at the guy driving. He, Gerard, had bright red hair and a 'Misfits' t-shirt on. I found myself rather attracted to this guy.

"Hello Frank." Gerard grinned at me.

"So, Frank, what are you doing walking the streets of New Jersey at one in the morning?" Mikey asked.

"Long fucking story." I mumbled, looking out the window.

"That's okay! We've got lot's of time! Lot's and lo-"

"Mikey, fuck off!" Gerard interrupted Mikey. "Obviously he doesn't want to tell us." I smiled at Gerard, but decided to tell them anyways.

"My parents caught me making out with my boyfriend, and let's just say they didn't exactly like my being gay too much... Although, I guess being on the streets is better than the glares and constant insults." Mikey stared at me quietly, and everyone was awkwardly silent until Ray, God bless him, said "Wow. I'm really sorry, man." Before I could say anything, Mikey decided to speak up.

"Oh, my God, poor Frankie!" He threw himself towards me and hugged me tight, I couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle.

"So, what happened with your boyfriend? You're just gonna leave him here?" Gerard asked, sounding almost jealous.

"Him and I are done. After my fucktard parents kicked me out, I went to his house, and found him fucking some chick." I thought I saw Gerard look almost... relieve.

"Ohhh!" Mikey cried. "Fraaankieee! It's going to be okay!"

"So, where do you plan to go?" Ray asked me.

"I have no idea. Any suggestions?"

"Oh! Em! Gee!" Mikey shouted. "Gerard! Can we take him with us? Please? Pretty please with a motherfucking cherry top?"

"Mikey, that's not up to me." Gerard told him, shooting me an apologetic glance.

"Oh, Frank! You should totally come stay with us! It would be _so _fun. Not only do I promise, but I pinky promise! Plus, I think Gerard likes you."

"Mikey, shut the fuck up!" Gerard yelled, blushing bright red.

"Whatevs." Mikey shrugged him off. "So; Frankie, what'aya say?"

"Umm... Sure." I smiled.

"YAY!" Mikey screamed, and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome to the gang." Ray said, and he and Gerard smiled at me.

"Where is it that we're going?" I asked, realizing that I had absolutely no idea.

"Our house." Mikey told me. "We all share one. And it seems you'll be rooming with Gee, since Ray and I have the smallest rooms ever and Gee not only has a bigger room, but he also has a bigger bed than us. You won't mind that, will you Gee?"

"Of course not. As long as Frank's alright with sharing a bed." Gerard winked at me.

"Of course I don't. But, I'm gay. That won't be a problem for you?" Gerard, Mikey, and Ray burst out laughing.

"No Frank. I'm gay too. We all are."

"Oh." I felt extremely happy that I was going to be sharing a bed with hottest man I had ever seen, who happened to be gay. And that's when I realized, he probably had a boyfriend.

"So, are you guys all dating people?" I asked, deciding I wanted to know.

"Nope." Mikey said. "We're all single." I could see Gerard grinning at me in the rear-view mirror. Damn, that guys was sexy.

"How old are you, Frank?" Gerard asked.

"Seventeen. What about you guys?"

"I'm twenty-one." Mikey said. "Ray and Gee are both twenty-three."

"Wait-" Ray said. "Aren't you supposed to go to school, or something?"

"Oh, right. Well, I'll just try to transfer to a school closer to where you guys live. I guess. Or maybe I'll just drop out and get my GED."

"Frank, you shouldn't drop out." Gerard told me in a disapproving tone.

"Well, maybe I could sign up to do homeschooling. Like, I could take online classes if you guys have a computer."

"Don't you want to go back to your school?" Ray asked. "Won't you miss you friends?"

"Fuck no. I didn't have any friends there anyways. If I have to go to a school, I'm transferring. Plus, I'd have no source of transportation to the school I'm enrolled in right now."

"We'd supply you with rides, Frankie." Gerard offered.

"C'mon guys. Can't you tell? He doesn't want to go back to his school. It's probably because he'd have to see his ex. Leave him alone." Mikey said. "Besides, he can use my laptop if he wants to do homeschooling online. And this way, he can hangout with me and watch movies that you guys refuse to watch with me."

"Whatevs." Gerard said. "It's his choice. It doesn't matter yet, anyways."

Not even two minutes later, Gerard parked the car in front of a two story brick house.

"Welcome home, Frank." Gerard grinned at me and we all got out of the car. I really enjoy the way that sounded with Gerard saying it.

They led me into the house, and Mikey declared he was going to be giving me the grand tour. He showed me the kitchen, his bedroom, Ray's bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, the basement, and even a closet. The last room he showed me was Gerard's.

"This will be your room, too." he told me happily. I felt my stomach do a flip of joy when I heard that. Mikey left me alone to get used to the room I now shared with Gerard. Gerard and Ray were downstairs. I flopped onto the queen-sized bed and observed my surroundings. Gerard's room was perfect. He had band posters of some of my favorite bands hung among the walls. He had some clothes and such scattered across the floor, and his bed was messy. I flopped down on the bed, and breathed in, getting a whif of what I hoped was Gerard. I mean, who else would it be?

"Mikey Way, shut the fuck up!" I heard Gerard yell. The door opened, and in he came.

"Oh, hey Frank." he smiled as soon as he saw me. He came over and laid down next to me on the bed.

"Hey."

I found it off how I hardly knew Ray, or Mikey, or Gerard, and yet, I was perfectly comfortable with them. I found myself able to make myself at home easily, without feeling awkward about it.

"So, Frankie, tell me about yourself. I wanna know all about you." Gerard turned on his side and propped his head up on his elbow, looking at me with a waiting smile.

"Well, what is it you want to know?" I asked, not sure where to start.

"Everything."

"Well, I was born on October 31st. I've lived in Jersey all my life. My full name is Frank Anthony Iero. I've had very few friends. I'm obviously gay. I love almost all the that you've got a poster of. I play guitar. I love skinny jeans and Popsicles. Anything else you want to know, you have to ask." I smirked at him. "Your turn."

"My date o' birth is April 9th. I've lived in Jersey my entire life, too. My full name is Gerard Arthur Way. I'm also obviously gay. I play guitar, as well as sing. I prefer my music as loud as I can get it to be. Mikey and I are best friends, but like most siblings, we fight like hell. Mikey is my only brother. I don't see my parents much. Umm. I think that's about it."

The rest of the night, Gerard and I laid next to each other , telling on another everything about ourselves. I had learned that Gerard had once had a slight drinking patch in his life, but it didn't sound like it was all that bad, and he claimed it had been quick. It didn't get too far before Mikey and Ray got him the help he needed. He had only one official boyfriend, but it didn't work out too well. He had a "fling" or two with some guy when he had his "rough patch", but it was nothing more than that.

When I looked at the clock, it said it was six in the morning. I realized how tired I actually was, and involuntary yawned.

"You're tired." Gerard stated.

"A little bit." I admitted.

"You get some rest. I think I'm going to do the same." Gerard faced me with his head on his pillow, as his eyes began to droop shut. "Night Frankie." he yawned.

"Goodnight." I responded, although it was actually morning. I could hear Gerard's quiet snores once he fell asleep. I followed soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I actually have this story finished and written down in a notebook, so it's just a matter of transferring it to my computer that you guys'll have to wait for. **

**Chapter two:**

When I woke up, the clock on a small table next to the bed said 1:16 pm., and Gerard was no where to be seen.

"Frankie?" I heard a voice call and the bedroom door opened, revealing Mikey.

"Hey Mikey." I smiled and sat up. Knowing that I was for sure away, Mikey pounced on the bed next to me. "How was your night?" he asked.

"Good, thanks. You?"

"Good." he smiled. "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot." I was curious.

"Do you like my brother?" Mikey's waiting eyes were fixed carefully on me. I held my self back from saying 'yes', because I had only known Gerard for a day and had absolutely no idea if he felt the same way. Instead I gave Mikey a "I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Because you should." I thought he was joking at first, but judging my the serious expression on his face, Mikey was not kidding. He continued. "Frank, obviously you wouldn't know this since you just met Gerard yesterday, but I've known him my whole fucking life, and I can see when he likes someone. Now, I know that you two hardly know each other, but Gee likes you already. He came downstairs this morning looking happier than I've seen him for a very long fucking time."

"Mikey, I find your brother to be one sexy motherfucker, and we talked a lot last night and his personality is fucking amazing as well. I'd love to be the reason he's so happy, but how do you know for sure that I'm the cause of his happiness?"

"It's not hard for me to figure out. Ray agrees too. Frank, Gerard had a fucking shitty time a few years ago. Did he tell you about that?" All I knew was the drinking really, but I nodded anyways, wanting him to continue. "Did he tell you anything about it?"

"He said it was no big deal. He just drank too much a few too many times, but you and Ray helped him."

"That's all he told you?" Mikey sounded a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, this is Gerard's story to tell you, so I'm not going to tell you anything except that it was a lot more than 'no big deal.' Gerard was fucked big time."

"Oh..." was all I could manage. I wondered how bad it could have been.

"Anyways, you two should hurry the hell up and date. And when you two start dating, you best be good to him because that fucker is my brother and I love him." I nodded. "So, anyways Franks," Mikey was back to his perky, bubbly self again. "Sorry about getting all serious there. I just wanted to get my point across. Want some coffee?"

"Fuck yes!" I grinned, allowing myself to resume back to normal life, and think about what Mikey told me later. However, it didn't work too well, because when I got downstairs, I began to question if Gerard really did like me. The way he smiled when he saw me made me wonder if her did.

"Frankie! Hey!" he greeted me with a grin.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, getting up from the chair he was sitting on in the living room. He followed me into the kitchen, where Mikey handed me a cup filled with coffee.

"Good." I said and took a sip of coffee. "Holy shit! This coffee is so fucking good."

"Thank Gerard." Mikey told me.

"Thank Gerard." I grinned.

"Anytime. Coffee is like, my family. My love for it ties with my for Mikey."

"Thanks, Gee..." Mikey muttered sarcastically.

"I still love you Mikey. I'm just not sure which one I love more." Gerard smirked. Mikey punched his shoulder, making Gerard shout out in pain. "Motherfucker! Michael James Way, you'd better fucking run!" I watched, sipping my amazing coffee as Mikey ran away, with Gerard chasing quickly behind him.

"Gerard!" Mikey squealed. "I'm sorry! Please! Fuck, please stop! Have mercy on my fucking soul. I won't do it again. I'll kiss it and make it better. Or better yet, Ill have Frankie kiss it and make it better!" I almost coughed up my fucking coffee.

"Mikey, I am so going to get you!" Gerard shouted, chasing Mikey at full speed around the house until Mikey tripped over something, allowing Gerard to knock him on the ground and poj his arms to his sides.

"What have I told you about hitting?" he demanded.

"Not to do it?" Mikey questioned innocently.

"Exactly. God damn it Mikes, have we not gotten passed the hitting yet?" Mikey shook his head 'no' and smirked. "Are you sure?" Gerard smirked back, and began to tickle his younger brother.

"Shit! Fuck! Fine! No more hitting!" Mikey agreed, gasping between giggles.

"Good." Gerard quit tickling his brother, and they both stood up. "So, Frank. Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Not really. Nothing that I can think of at least."

"I know!" Mikey shouted. "I have an idea!" His hands shot up in the air. "Gerard, please, pick me. I think you'll really like this idea!"

"Mikey, you're not in fucking school, you don't need to raise your hands anymore to talk. We've talked about this before." Gerard sighed at the last sentence.

"So, I can talk?" Mikey asked, his hand still up in the air.

"Yes, Mikey..." Gerard sighed again.

"Okay," Mikey started, putting his hand down and straightening up. "We should totally go get some movies and order pizza and scare the shit out of ourselves and it will be a motherfucking party."

"That's your big idea?" Gerard asked plainly. Mikey nodded. "Mikes, we do that almost every week..."

"Well, this way, we'll have this week's 'party' day over."

"It sounds fine to me. I just don't understand why you were so excited about it. You up for it, Frankie?"

"Hells yeah." Now maybe this was a normal, casual thing to do, but I was still perfectly excited.

"YAY!" Mikey cried and ran off to his bedroom.

"Welll, I don't know if you could tell or not, but Mikey's a bit enthusiastic." Gerard smiled at me, and I chuckled at his sarcasm, responding with a sarcastic "Really? I couldn't tell." Gerard began to reach his hand out towards me, but dropped it as if remembering something.

"Guys, let's make a list!" Mikey ran towards us with a pen and a piece of paper.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Movies we want, duh!" Mikey told me, as if it were completely obvious.

"Yeah, Frank. Duh!" Gerard mimicked Mikey's tone jokingly, and then laughed.

"Shut up." I said laughing too.

After making a list full of movies, all horror, Mikey declared that Gerard and I were to go get every single movie on the list.

Once Gerard and I got into his black car, he blasted his music. I recognized the song "Death Comes Ripping" by the Misfits playing. I definitely approved.

He pulled into the parking lot of Blockbuster and turned off the car. I went to open my car door when Gerard spoke up.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Okay..." I wanted him to continue.

"Well, I know we haven't known each other very long and I don't know very much about you, but I do know that I like you. A lot."

"I like you too." I smiled.

"No, I mean, I really like you."

I thought about what Mikey told me earlier today. Hearing Gerard tell me he liked me made my stomach do a flip of happiness, and I knew then how much I liked him back.

"I like you too." I told him. "I don't give a shit if I met you less than 24 hours ago. After our conversation last night-er, this morning, I realized how interesting you are. I really, really like you Gerard."

"You mean that?" His face lit up and he smiled a little.

"Of course I do!" Gerard's smile turned into a contagious grin.

"Frank, would you be my boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_"Frank would you be my boyfriend?"_

"I'd be honored." I grinned. Gerard leaned in and I felt his warm breath against my face. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine.

I was a short kiss, but it was an amazing, passionate one. When we pulled away, Gerard was grinning widely at me. "Let's hurry up and get the movies before Mikey has a heart attack." Gerard chuckled. He and I got out of the care and walked into the store. We were there for awhile, because Mikey had made quite the long list. We found just about every movie Mikey had requested. Only a few of them were checked out already.

I heard ringing and Gerard pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" his sexy voice answered. There was a slight buzz noise as the person on the other end said something. "Okay, Mikes." Gerard said before listening to, who I found out was Mikey, spoke again. Gerard turned a bright crimson red and hung up his phone before Mikey was even finished talking.

"You okay?" I asked him, laughing.

"Yup! Mikey wants us to get pizza and shit before we go home." he told me, before returning to his normal pale skin color.

"Okay." I smiled. Gerard quickly checked out the movies we got. I noticed he and the sandy-blonde hair colored guy at the checkout seemed to know each other.

"Bob, this is Frank," Gerard introduced. "my boyfriend. Frank, meet Bobbert."

"Nice to meet you Frank." Bob smiled at me, and reached his hand out for me to shake.

"You too." I grinned.

"Well. Gee, when did you plan on telling me about your new man?" Bob asked jokingly. "I mean, I talked to you three days ago and you said nothing!"

"Oh, Bobbert," Gerard laughed. "I met Frank yesterday. We just became official before we came in here." Gerard grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. "You're the first to know actually."

"Oh. Well, then, congrats! Wait-isn't that a little fast?"

"Well, some people may look at it that way, but for me, it was love at first sight I guess." I was shocked. Did Gerard Way just say he loved me? Or maybe my ears are mistaken. I replayed the words in my head. '_Love at first sight._'? Yup, I had heard correctly. I automatically grinned, and then began to feel like an idiot. Gerard pulled me by the waist so that I was right against him. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around me.

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you." Bob told us and handed us the movies.

"Call me sometimes Bob. We haven't hung out for awhile. Ray and Mikey miss you." Gerard told him as he pulled me towards the door. With Gerard's arm around me, I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Will do. Tell them both that I miss them. Bob called, waving as we went out the door. Gerard and I quickly got in the car and drove off to get pizza.

When we got home, we decided to see how long it would take Ray and Mikey to figure out we were now together. Gerard thought it would be funny to see what kind of attempts they would try to get us together. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, only letting it last for a few seconds, though, before pulling away to smile at me.

"So, we're not saying anything, right?" I asked, to make sure we were on the same page still. "I mean, about us?"

"Right." Gerard confirmed. And then he realized something. "Not that I don't want them to know! I just think it will be funny. If you'd rather tell them, we can."

"No, I don't mind! I just wanted to make sure."

"You're sure it's okay? We won't necessarily hide it, but we just wouldn't tell them until they asked. I mean, we won't lie to them."

"Gerard, it's fine. That doesn't bother me. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to do it."

"Oh. Well, alright then." he smiled, kissed me once more, and then we proceeded to get out of the car and head towards the house.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Mikey shouted when we came through the door. "Where the fuck have you two been?"

"Getting the shit that yourequested." Gerard said simply.

"It took you that fucking long? I thought you were dead! Well, actually, no I didn't. But fuck Gee, you know you can't do this to me!"

"Bob says 'Hi.'"

"Ooo! Bobbert? I miss that fucked. Let's have him over soon, 'kay Gee?" Mikey, just like that, forgot about his impatience.

"Okay Mikey." Gerard rolled his eyes and handed Mikey the bag of movies.

"Yay! Thanks guys." Mikey grinned. "What movie should we watch first?"

"it's up to you guys." Gerard said.

"Well, I don't care either." I said after Mikey turned to me.

"Raymond! Oh, dear sweet Raymond?"Mikey called.

"yeah?" Ray's head popped out from his bedroom.

"Which movie would your beautiful face like to watch?"

"I don't care." he responded, exiting his room and coming to the living room with us.

"God motherfucking dammit! You guys, well, not you Frank, but Gerard and Ray; you both know how hard it is for me to make concrete decisions like this! You always do this to me, too, dammit!" I was beginning to question if Mikey was bipolar. He definitely had some bipolar tendencies.

"That's because whenever we try to choose, you always turn it down until we get to the one you want to watch anyways." Gerard reminded him. Mikey contemplated this for a few seconds before admitting that he was right.

"You know," he said. "there is one that I really want to watch."

"Well, I doubt we have any say in the matter, so put it in." Ray said and Gerard laughed.

"You're right. You don't." Mikey smirked.

We all got some pizza and Mikey set up Dawn Of The Dead saying he hadn't seen it forever and that he was in a 'zombie mood'. I didn't complain. Zombies were great. Gerard sat next to me on the couch, Ray sat in a big armchair, and Mikey sprawled out right on the floor in front of the TV.

Throughout the entire movie, Mikey would scream in excitement and share with everybody what would happen next, while Ray would shout at him to 'shut the fuck up'. Gerard would just roll his eyes and I couldn't help but to laugh ever so often. At one point, Gerard snuck his arm around my waist, although neither Ray or Mikey noticed because they were to caught up in the movie and yelling at each other. I could hardly pay attention. I kept wondering about Gerard. I wanted to know more about him, and I wondered why he even liked me. I was a seventeen year old gay kid who had no friends, parents who hated me, and it wasn't like I had the best looks, especially compared to Gerard.

Once the movie was over, Gerard moved his arm from my waist.

"Well, I still love that movie." Mikey declared. He got up and sat between me and Gerard. "What did you guys think?"

"I love it, too." I smiled.

"Me too." Ray and Gerard agreed.

"I have to piss." I announced and headed upstairs to the bathroom. I quickly peed and just as I was about to wash my hands, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, and Gerard was there. Before I could say anything, he pushed me further into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Frankieee. I don't like not being able to hold you out there." he whined. "Or, you know, kiss you." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. We kissed for awhile, until I remembered something.

"Gee?" I pulled away.

"Yeah, Frankie?" He looked almost worried for a second.

"I need to wash my hands, still." Gerard started laughing and released me. I probably washed my hands faster than I ever had in my entire life. As soon as I finished, I jumped on Gerard, who had been watching me the whole time. I guess he hadn;t expected to get pounced on, because he staggered backwards before falling over into the bathtub, with me on top of him.

"Ow, motherfucker!" he shouted, rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"Gee?" I moved to sit so that I was straddling him, which was a difficult thing to do without allowing myself to jump him right there and then. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm alright." he gazed up at me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd fall! Please don't hate me."

"Frank! I could never hate you. Not ever. And you'd better remember that. No matter what anybody ever says, I don't hate you." he told me. He put a hand on both sides of my face and pulled my head down. Before he reached his lips to mind, I pushed my face down against his. He kissed me back hard, and I knew that it was going to be difficult to get off of him. However, we both needed to breath, so I reluctantly pulled away.

"Frank Iero, I didn't realize you were suck a horny motherfucker." Gerard panted when I grabbed at his belt buckle.

"Oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet." I smirked at him and wanted to burst out laughing when I felt him go hard against my thigh.

"Shit Frankie! You can't say shit like that to me unless I'm getting some. But no! You're probably going to leave me to get rid of this on my own!"

"Why would I want to leave you hanging?" I asked innocently.

"Because I doubt you want to fuck me when we've only been dating for a number of hours."

"Oh, Gee... You're wrong. You happen to be the first guy I've ever wanted to do this with. You're irresistible, ya know."

"Wait-are you saying you want to fuck me right now?" his eyes widened.

"Maybe." I admitted blushing.

"Well, Frankie, I want to fuck you too." he whispered in my ear. "But, I don't want this to go too fast, ya know? I want what we have to be perfect."

" I know what you mean." I said, although I was a little disappointed we wouldn't be doing anything.

"We will soon, if you want Frankie. I know I want to. But I don't our relationship to be based off of just sex. I want to make sure you know that I can care for you and that I'll be there for you no matter what. I'm going to show you that I'm committed and serious about this relationship."

"I want to show you, too, Gee." I told him, feeling slightly emotional about the whole little exchange. I moved myself so that I was laying on top of him, my head on his chest.

"But who knows Frankie. Maybe it'll happen tomorrow." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I felt his arms go around me, holding me tightly to him. I couldn't believe how comfortable it felt to be in his arms.

"We should probably get back out there, huh?" I sighed after a few minutes.

"I guess... I don't really want to, though."

"Neither do I, but you don't to tell them yet, so..." I trailed off.

"Maybe we should just tell them."

"If's up to you. If you want to continue to not say anything, I'll just tell them I'm really tired in a little bit and you could just follow soon after. Or not. It's all up to you."

"Alright. Let's go out there. We'll start another movie and about halfway through or so, you head upstairs. I'll follow."

"Sounds good." I smiled and got up. I left the bathroom a few minutes before him since he had to make sure his boner was gone. It was almost gone, but Gerard was sure that Mikey would be checking for any signs.

"God damn Frank! How long does it take to piss? Oh, nevermind! I know what was going on." Mikey smirked. "You and Gee were gettin' it on right? Where is Gee, anyways?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"So Frank, do you like Gee?" Ray asked.

"Of course he does Ray! Can you not tell how much they love each other?" Mikey laughed.

"Mikey, shut up. I'm talking to Frank." Ray said and then turned back to me for my answer.

"Yeah. I do. A lot." I admitted quietly.

"Cute!" Ray smiled. "Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told him.

**Yeah, so I know this is kind of a cheesy chapter. I promise you that the story get's better later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, guys. Here's chapter 4:**

Previously:

_"Just don't hurt him, okay?"_

_"I wouldn't dream of it." I told him._

**Frank's Point Of View:**

Gerard appeared seconds later. He grinned at me before acknowledging the others. "Hey guys, did ya miss me?" he asked cockily.

"Oh yes. A ton." Mikey muttered sarcastically.

"Aw Mikes, I missed you too!" Gerard ran up to Mikey and tickled him. They were both on the ground tackling each other and laughing when I began thinking about home. I was still royally pissed about getting disowned and I hated my parents for my own reasons, but a small part of me wished that they still loved me and cared about where I was or who I was with. I just couldn't understand why I had to get stuck with the homophobic loser parents. I mean, we had never been a "happy family" I guess, and I didn't really miss _them_, I just missed them caring about me. Maybe that sounds selfish, but I didn't really care.

"Frankie?" I heard Gerard's voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Frank, are you okay?"

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention to reality. Not only was I thinking about my parent's when I though of home, but I was now thinking about my cheating asshole boyfriend. Yes, he was an ass, but that doesn't mean I never loved him. He had, after all, been my best friend for a little while...

"Are you alright?" Gerard's voice was filled with concern. I looked at him and noticed the worried look on his face. He was still on the ground with Mikey, but now he, Mikey, and Ray were all looking at me with confused and concerned expressions.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'm going to go upstairs and try to sleep." I told them and headed up the stairs, collapsing on the bed as soon as I got to the bedroom. As soon as I knew I was alone, I let the tears fall. Truthfully, I had absolutely no idea why I was crying. I honestly didn't miss home.

"Frankie?" I heard Gerard's gentle, concerned voice call. Shit. I didn't want him, of all people, to see my cry. I quickly wiped my tears and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, Gee?" I tried to sound as chipper as possible. Apparently I didn't do a very good job, though. Gerard quickly sat on the bed next to me and had me move so that my head was in my lap.

"What's the matter, Frankie?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't- " I was cut off by my own pathertic tears.

"Shh. It's okay, babe." Gerard cooed quietly. "Let it out, Frankie. It's alright." I could feel him rubbing my back soothingly, but it didn't change my humiliation on the fact that I had just had an emotional breakdown for no reason and was now a sobbing mess in front of my new, sexy boyfriend.

Gerard moved a little, and I sat up. He laid down, tugging on my hand to make me lay down next to him. My head rested on his chest as he continued to try and comfort me. I finished crying, but the hiccup-like gasps for breath were still present.

Once I finally calmed down completely, Gerard took my chin very gently in his hand and tilted my head up so that he could see my face properly. "Frank, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about that." I mumbled quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. People cry. It's what makes us human."

"But I didn't mean to cry like that in front of you."

"Why?"

"Because, first off, I hate crying. Especially in front of people. And second, I have no idea why I was crying. I just had a fucking breakdown or something."

"Frank, sometimes people just need to cry like that. I have. It's just freeing yourself of heavy emotions. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I guess..." I mumbled, still a little humiliated.

"And are you sure it was nothing? Because you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know. I swear that I don't know what it was about. I'd tell you if I did."

"Okay." he said and kissed the top of my head.

I must have ended up falling asleep sometimes after that because I don't remember anything else except letting Gerard hold me against his warm body, and then waking up, still in his arms, except now he was turned on his side and he was holding me even closer to him. I felt his tiny sleepy breaths against my face. Unfortunately, I could not fall back to sleep and my body was feeling restless, so I carefully moved Gerard's arm and slowly got up.

Downstairs, Mikey was passed out on the couch and Ray was still in the chair, but he seemed to have just woken up.

"Good morning Frank." he smiled sleepily.

"Morning! Did I wake you up?"

"Nah. I didn't even hear you."

"Oh, okay." I smiled and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Ray came in a few seconds later.

"So, did you sleep good?" he asked.

"I can't say for sure because I was asleep, but yeah. I think I did. Did you?"

"I slept just fine." He chuckled at my response.

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, is anything going on between you and Gerard?" Shit.

"Um.. what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Well," I figured I shouldn't lie to him. Gerard said we weren't going to lie anyways. "Yeah, actually. We're uh, together."

"I fucking knew it!" Ray grinned. "As of when?"

"Yesterday. He asked me to be his boyfriend when we were getting movies."

"Aw, cute!"

"Yeah..." I grinned. "Wait- aren't you going to freak out or say we're going too fast or something?"

"Nah, Gerard knows what he wants."

"Well, don't tell Mikey, okay? Please!"

"Why?"

"Because it's what Gerard wants. He thought it would be funny to see what kind of things you and Mikey would do to try and get us together. We weren't going to lie if you guys asked, but just not say anything on our own."

"Oh, okay. Well, alright. This could be funny. Mikey may have some pretty desperate attempts up his sleeve. He just wants Gerard to find someone and be happy again." Ray laughed.

"Thank, man." I smiled. I finished making the coffee and poured some for me and Ray. it was adorable how Gerard, Mikey, and Ray all had their own coffee cups with their names written on them. Minutes later, I told Ray I was going to go check if Gerard was awake and went upstairs. I was a little worried he was going to bring up my 'meltdown' from last night.

"Frankie!" Gerard squealed as soon as I got inside the bedroom. I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute.

"Hey Gee." I laughed. I noticed him eyeing my coffee and offered it to him, reluctantly. I didn't like sharing my coffee. Gerard was an exception, though.

"Fuck yes, please!" He grabbed it, took a large drink, and then made the cutest, yet weirdest face I had ever seen. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head in satisfaction, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"That was by the far the cutest face anyone's ever made." I laughed.

"Shut up." he said, embarrassed. "I like coffee."

"I'm serious! It was adorable. Oh, and I have to tell you something."

"Alright." he said, urging me to continue, although he sounded a bit nervous like I was about to lay this really heavy news on him, like I'm secretly a vampire or I have and STD or something.

"Ray knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

"Oh. How's he find out?"

"He confronted me in the kitchen a few minutes ago. We said we weren't going to lie to them, right? So yeah. He know. But he said he won't tell Mikey, so you can still have part of your fun."

"Sweet!" he grinned. I admit, I thought he's be a little more upset about it than that.

"So, Frankie, what do you want to do today?" He pulled me towards him so that I was sitting on the bed facing him.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm open to anything."

"Well, what would you normally do today if you were back at home?"

"Umm, what day is it?" I had lost track.

"Thursday."

"Well, I guess I'd be at that shit hole they call school."

"Oh! About that! Are you sure you don't want to finish?"

"I'm positive. Why?"

"I just don't want you to miss the whole high school experience. I don't mean to sound like a lecturing adult or anything, I just want to make sure this is what you really want."

"Trust me, I don't care about having a high school experience. Especially if _that _is what high school is like."

"What do you mean?"

"It frickin' sucks! Kids are cruel. Teachers are stupid and unfair. I know I probably sound like every other teenager out there, but I'm serious. I just can't fucking stand it."

"But Frank, if you're already seventeen, that means you have a little less than two years to-"

"I'll be eighteen soon. I'm already in my senior year. I got started in school a year before I should have."

"Ah. Well, then you only have the rest of this year to go! Are you really sure you want to end it here?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'll do homeschooling or something if that'll make you happy, but I really don't want to go back to school." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine. I guess it _is _your decision. But if you _do _ever want to go back, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Thank, Gee. You're the best, most sexiest guy I happen to know." I grinned, sucking up a little.

"Yeah, I know I am." he smirked cockily at me. I sneakily grabbed a pillow and wacked him in the head with it.

"Motherfucker!" he laughed. "Ooo! Frankie! You're gonna get it." He grabbed a pillow as well and swung it at me. It hurt a little more than I expected it to hurt. However, that most certainly did not slow me down. Gerard and I continued to take turns hitting each other with pillows until I decided to get up and run, pillow still in hand, screaming. Gerard chased me with his pillow, laughing. I ran downstairs and stood on one side of the could where a sleeping Mikey lied, and Gerard was on the other side.

"Are you sure you want it to go down like this Frankie? Because I personally don't mind waking Mikey up in the process of hitting you, but let this be your warning; Mikey is definitely not a fun person to be around when someone wakes him up."

"Dear mother of God! Gerard, do not wake him the hell up!" Ray begged, coming out from the basement.

"You'd better make Frank move then." Gerard smirked, raising his pillow up.

"Gerard, don't do it!" Ray said again, but it was too late. "Damn you." Gerard swung the pillow at me, and missed, therefore hitting Mikey with it.

"Oh shit." Gerard muttered, putting the pillow behind him as Mikey's eyes opened in shock. It took him a minute to realize what was going on and where he was, but when he did, he wasn't too happy.

"Who the _fuck _was it?" he demanded angrily, glaring between Gerard, me, and Ray, who had just come over to the couch. Just as Gerard went to explain, Ray and I both pointed at him, maintaining semi-straight faces.

"Gerard Arthur Way," Mikey began to shout. Gerard gave Ray and I a betrayed, shocked look. "You of all fucking people _know _not to wake me up. Not ever. Unless maybe there's a murder in the house or I'm about to get molested or killed in any way, you do _not _wake me up. Are we fucking clear?"

"Yes, sir." Gerard looked down. Ray and I both burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Mikey and Gerard yelled at the same time.

"Gerard, I'm pretty sure you said not even a minute before you woke him up that you wouldn't mind doing it." Ray reminded him, still laughing.

"That's because I thought it would make Frank move!" Gerard defended himself, his eyes going wide.

"I don't scare _that _easily." I smirked at him.

"Good to know." he muttered.

"What was it you guys were doing before you so rudely woke me up, anyways?" Mikey asked.

"They were having a pillow fight." Ray told on us.

"Wow guys. Very mature." Mikey's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Fuck off, Mikey. You're one to talk. You still watch Teletubbies!" Gerard chuckled.

"Fine! We're even, Go fuck yourself. Or never mind. Go fuck Frank! I know you want to." Mikey smirked. All three of us froze up for a second. "Guys, I was just kidding. Kind of."

"Shut up Mikey." Gerard chuckled, walking off. I followed after him, unable to hold back a giggle.

**Sorry for the lame ending to this chapter. I wasn't sure where to end it, and this was probably the best place to stop, unless I cut it really short or had it keep dragging on. But reviews would be nice. I'd like to know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Frank's Point Of View**

_"Shut up Mikey." Gerard chuckled, walking off. I followed after him, unable to hold back a giggle._

I was just about to the bedroom when Gerard popped out of the bathroom, giving me quite the scare. I screamed "Holy shit!" and jumped. Then I backed up a bit and bumped into the wall. "Gerard, you cannot do that to me!" I put a hand on my heart and focused on breathing normally. However, it became increasingly difficult thanks to Gerard, who leaned into me, pressing me even tighter against the wall.

"Sorry babe." he whispered and kissed my cheek softly. He did the same to the other cheek. Then he kissed my nose. "Lemme make it up to you." His lips were against mine now, and before I knew it, his tongue was there, asking for an entrance. I happily gave it to him. His tongue explored my mouth, and he put his hands on my hips. I could feel him growing hard against my thigh, and I was pretty sure he felt my boner as well.

"Geeee." I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and smirked, understanding what it was that I wanted. He took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. He gave me a small push, and I got onto the bed. He laid down beside me, and I could hear his heavy breathing. He gently held my face in his hands, and looked intently at me.

"Franks, remember what we talked about yesterday in the bath tub?"

"Yeah." I chucked a little bit at the way it sounded.

"Well, I still want to carry on with what I said. If we have sex right now, I swear to you, I'm going to feel like a pedophile."

"Why?"

"You're seventeen. You're still a minor, Frank."

"But I want it. I'm almost eighteen. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but I'd still feel bad. Let's just wait until you turn eighteen. As soon as you're eighteen, we can do it whenever and wherever you'd like." he promised. "When's your birthday, anyways?"

"October 31st."

"Holy shit. Halloween? That's awesome. And wait- Halloween is only two weeks away!"

"Good. Now I don't have to wait as long." I grinned. "Ooo! Gee, could it be my birthday present?"

"Having sex with you?" I nodded. "If that's what you want, then of course. As long as it's legal, I don't have a single problem with having sex with you, babe."

"You best not." I smirked at him and ran a finger along his stomach.

"Frankie, you can't tease me like this that..."

"Are you sure about that?" I continued to smirk, and ran my finger along the rim of his boxers.

"Not until I'm allowed to touch you."

"Gee, you can touch me whenever you want. It's _you _who won't."

"I know." he sighed, smiling a little as he wrapped his arms around me. "So babe, what do you wanna do today?"

"I honestly don't give a fuck as long as it's with you." I admitted bluntly, and then felt a blush coming on.

"Aw, Frankie. No need to worry 'cause there's no fucking way i'll be going anywhere without you today, or any other day for that matter."

"Thank fuck." I truthfully didn't think I'd be okay without Gerard. Call me fucking clingy, but it's the truth. Gerard chuckled underneath me. "I s'pose we should get downstairs so that Mikey doesn't get suspicious?" I asked.

"I guess." he sighed. I started getting up when Gerard yanked me back down again. "Not without a parting kiss, hoe." he smirked and pulled my lips to his.

"Oh, how silly am I? I nearly forgot." I grinned against his mouth.

"You are very silly, Frank Iero. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you."

"I can think of a few things..." I chuckled jokingly and re-attached my lips to Gerard, who shook his head, laughing a little. "Only two weeks babe." he reminded me. "Then I will make passionate love to you whenever you want."

"You could just say bang me, or fuck me, or screw my brains out. It's shorter than 'make passionate love'."

"No. Making love is different than fucking and banging. It's more... romantic, I guess."

"What if I think hardcore fucking is better?" I challenged.

"Don't worry, sugar. When the time comes, I will make love to you, bang you, fuck you, and have sex with you every way imaginable." he whispered, seductively.

"Fuck, Gee! You can't say that kind of shit to me!" I whined, trying to mentally will my growing boner to leave.

"Oh, but Frankie, you're so cute when I say things like that to you."

"But... you can't! You can't get me all fucking riled up and then BAM!- I have a problem that you won't help me get rid off." I said, referring to the bulge in my pants. Gerard's eyes were wide, and then he began to smirk. Both he and I seemed to have nothing to say.

"I uh, I'll be right back." I mumbled and bolted to the bathroom. Once safely locked inside, I let my dick become familiar with my hand as I tried to abort the problem. I was just about finished when there was a tap at the door.

"Frankie?" Gerard's voice called. "Whatcha doing, babe?" I was almost ninety-nine percent sure he already knew what I was doing.

"Ung... Um. Hold on a sec, Gee." I called as I tried to quietly finish up. "I'll be there in a minute. Just go to the bedroom or go see Mikey and Ray." I was almost positive I wasn't going to be able to finish up with him standing right outside the door. I could hear his quiet laugh and he walked away.

Within five minutes, I was finished and felt much better. I headed downstairs and heard Mikey, Ray, and Gerard talking quietly.

"Gee, I love you," Mikey was saying. "but i'm worried."

"About what?" Gerard asked.

"You and Frank. I can tell you two like each other, which is fantastic, but I'm worried about what will happen if this ends bady."

"What the fuck do you mean, Mikey?"

"Don't act like you don't fucking know! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You of all people knows what happened last time."

"How does that have anything to do with Frank and me?"

"I'm not saying it doe. But what if this ends badly? History as a way of repeating itself Gerard. I just don't want to see you that bad again."

"Mikey-"

"Fuck Gerard! I already know what you're going to say, and you'd better not say it because I will fucking hurt you if you do. I know you better than you think. You're going to fall in love with Frank. That is, if you haven't already I mean, and you two will be two happy and in love motherfuckers. Then one of you will fuck up and you'll probably start drinking again. And if the actual fuck up doesn't drive Frank or you away, you drinking will scare him off. The same thing happened with Bert." It was silent for a few seconds before Ray spoke up.

"Gerard, Mikey and I are just worried about you. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy and Frank is the cutest little shit I've ever seen, but that doesn't keep us from worrying at times."

"I appreciate it guys," Gerard said after a few more seconds of quiet. "but it's my love life, and I'm going to do as I please. I really like Frank. I like him more that I've ever liked anybody else, and if anything happens, I'll try and fix it. What I feel for him is different that what I felt for Bert. You'll see."

I decided now was a perfect time to finish coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys." I said casually, pretending I hadn't heard anything. They were all standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Frankie." Gerard grinned. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

"Sure."

"We'll see you guys later." Gerard told Ray and Mikey as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. He held the passenger door open, kissing my hand as I got in. He shut the door behind me and walked around the care, getting into the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were on the road.

"Umm. I'm not sure. Is there anywhere you want to go? Anything you want to eat? Any-"

"Skittles!" I shouted unintentionally loud, cutting him off.

"What?"

"I really want Skittles, Gee."

"Alright. Then I'm going to buy you some Skittles." he grinned at me.

"Awesome!" I beamed. Skittles were by far, the best candy to ever be created. Gerard parked his car in the parking lot of a small gas station and we both headed inside.

"Pick out whatever you'd like Frankie. I'll buy you anything you're little heart desires." I immediately grabbed the Skittles. "Is that all you want?" Gerard asked when I brought him my bag of Skittles. I nodded. "You don't want anything else? No ice cream, or candy, or gum? Just Skittles?"

"Just Skittles." I confirmed.

"Fine. Then go get one more bag, at least. I'm getting coffee." I ran like a little boy to get more.

After Gerard paid, we went out to the care and I quickly opened one of my bags of rainbow candy.

"Oh, my God. I missed these things. Thank you Gee!" I practically moaned as I took another candy out of the bag.

"You are most welcome babe. I'm going to assume they're your favorite?"

"Yes! These things are the best thing in the world to me."

"That's like me with my coffee. Coffee is my life. Well, not anymore."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"You're my life now."

"Aw! Gee, you're my life too."

"Frankie, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"The only thing I need to make me happy is you."

"And Skittles, right?"

"Yes. And Skittles. But you come first to me. You'll always come before Skittles." Gerard laughed and took my hand in his.

"Where are we going next? I asked him after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"I have no idea. We could go anywhere. We could go to a movie, or to the mall, or the cemetery, or the park, or the beach. Anywhere you want."

"I think we should go to the park!" I squealed excitedly.

"The park it is, then."

**Well, there you go. Sorry for making Frank such a horny teenager in this chapter.  
><strong>**I'm going to try and update as much as possible, but school is going to be starting in about a week or so. Therefore, my writing time is going to be a lot more limited.  
>Reviews would be lovely, by the way. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Previously:

_"I think we should go to the park!" I squealed excitedly._

_"The park it is, then."_

**Frank's Point Of View**

As soon as we got to the park, I ran as fast as I could to the slide. When I got to the bottom, Gerard was there waiting for me.

"Having fun?" he smirked.

"Yes, I am, thank you for asking." I told him and ran to a bigger tunnel slide that was blue. Half way down, I made myself stop and sat in there.

"Frankie?" Gerard called from the bottom of the slide.

"Yes Gee?" I called back, my voice echoing a little bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Chilling."

"In the slide?"

"Yes."

"Are you stuck?"

"No."

"Well, then you should come down here."

"Why's that?"

"So I can kiss you."

I couldn't help but grin. I tried to hold back a giggle as I called back "How 'bout you come up here instead?"

"Fine." he said after a moment of silence. I heard him climbing up the slide. I couldn't stop chuckling as I heard him grunt up the slide. That is, until he ended up sliding back down every time.

"Fuck Frank. This is hard." he whined. "Can't you just come down here?"

"Go to the top and slide down. Just don't crush me or make me end up sliding down because I will become very unpleasant if that becomes an issue." He quickly complied. I heard him start down the slide and stop as soon as his leg hit my side. He turned so that we were side by side in the tunneled slide. He still had his coffee in hand. No wonder it was so difficult for him to climb up.

"Soo. What is it I was going to do again?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Kiss me, fool."

"Right." He leaned in, placing his lips against mine softly. I felt him smile against my mouth. I couldn't help but wonder how someone so beautiful and loving could have been so depressed at one time.

"Gee?" I broke the kiss and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever going to tell me why you used to drink so much and stuff?" He was silent. I looked up at his face and found that he was looking at me carefully. As if he were trying to find the answer to something. After a minute of silence, he sighed.

"I guess you deserve to know." he decided. "Do I have to tell you right now? Or can I take you someplace else?"

"Let's just get out of the slide first." I slid down and he came out not even two seconds after me. "Is there any place you want to go?"

"The cemetery." he decided after thinking about it.

"A cemetery?" I asked. Were we really gonna go chill at a place surrounded by dead bodies?

"Yeah. I used to go there all the time to think about things." he told me, smiling shyly as we walked to his car.

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Neither of us seemed to have anything to say. Gerard seemed to be thinking hard about something. I began to worry that maybe I had asked to son. I didn't want him to feel pressured to tell me.

"We're here." Gerard said after twenty minutes of silent driving. I looked out my window and saw a ton of grey headstones. I remembered going to a cemetery a few times with my mom and dad to go visit my deceased grandparents. My mom would cry because she missed her parents. My dad would wrap his arms around her to comfort her. I would wander off or stand there, quietly, waiting to leave. I hardly remembered much about my grandparents because they died when I was young, but I do remember going to their house quite a bit. My grandma would let me do whatever I wanted. She always had cookies made for me or a new toy for me to have. My grandpa was a little bit more stern and quiet, but he was really sweet once you got to know him. I loved them both a lot, but when they died, I don't think I quite understood what happened, so it never really bothered me like it would have if I had been any older.

Gerard parked the car and opened the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. I quietly got out of the car and walked over to Gerard, who was waiting for me. I grabbed his hand and let him lead me. He stopped under a large tree near the far end of the cemetery. He sat down, leaning against the tree, and pulled me down against him.

"You're sure you want to tell me?" I asked quietly. I was afraid to talk to loud. The place was so quiet and peaceful.

"I'm sure. There's no one I'd rather tell." he told me, kissing my head. I remained silent, allowing him to start.

"I guess it started when I was dating Bert. He wasn't exactly the best influence... He drank sometimes, but not as much as he got himself high as hell. I guess maybe I wanted to keep up with him. I can't even remember exactly why I did it, but I started doing all that stuff with him; the partying, drinking, drugs. I was out with him every night. If I wasn't there one night, I was usually recovering from a horrible hangover, detoxing, or Bert and I had just gotten in a bad fight and I didn't want to see him.

"Anyways, Bert and I broke up soon after because I caught him cheating on me one night. I soon found out that he had been doing it nearly every night for weeks, if not months. While I was passed out or wasted or something, he'd be off fucking some other guy. We had a pretty nasty fight about it a few days after I found out. We were only together for about four or five months, but I loved him. So when we broke up, i got really messed up, as if I wasn't already. I started drinking more, even during the middle of the day. it didn't help that I felt extremely guilty for letting Mikey be around that kind of behavior.

"Anyhow, Mikey and Ray decided to hold an intervention, or whatever for me. They invited Bob, the guy you met at the movie store. I guess Ray had recorded a video of me a few days. They had thrown out all the alcohol in the house and showed me the video when I was somewhat sober and coherent. I couldn't even recognize myself. Mikey was using every ounce of strength he had to keep himself from losing it. I, however, lost it. I broke out crying and made my decision to quit drinking. And I haven't been drunk since then."

"Babe, I'm so proud of you." I whispered, not sure what else to say. I was shocked. And who would cheat on Gerard? He's the sweetest guy I know.

"How could you be proud?" he murmured hatefully. "I had Mikey nearly depressed because of what I was doing. Who gives a flying fuck about what happened to me when my brother's and friend's lived were practically ruined! I did terrible shit back th-"

"Gee," I cut him off. "don't talk like that. The only thing that matters now is that you're better. And Mikey and Ray seem okay. Yeah, they're worried about it happening again, but right now they're fine. The fact that you were able to stop is amazing. I can't even describe how proud I am of you."

"But Frankie-"

"Do not 'but Frankie' me, Mister. I'm fucking serious. All that matters to me is that you're okay now."

"You really are amazing, you know that? Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise."

"Well, I'm not really the kind of person to listen to the bullshit people tell me. But I still wouldn't go as far as calling me amazing."

"You are. You're perfect." I felt him kiss my hair. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Of course! You can tell me absolutely anything, Gee."

"You're the first and only person I've ever brought here."

"Really?" I was surprised. "You've never been here with Mikey, or Bert, or Ray?"

"Nope. Only you. I guess... I don't know. I guess I just haven't felt this way about anybody else. I mean, I feel like I could tell you anything. Maybe it's just because I like you so much."

"But didn't you like Bert this way too? Why didn't you bring him here?"

"I like you a lot more that I liked Bert. I mean, I obviously liked Bert. Otherwise I wouldn't have dated him, but honestly, he was a huge asshole. He was constantly flirting with other guys and making some people feel like complete shit. And I honestly felt what I feel for you for anybody else. It's like this whole new feeling."

"I know what you mean. I have feeling for you that I've never felt for anybody before. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life." Gerard moved his hand and found mine. He pulled his to his mouth, kissed it, and began to play with my fingers as he said, "I honestly don't think I have either. I don't know what it is about you Frank, but I've only known you for a few days and you've already made me happier that I've ever been."

"Same with you. I have no idea how I've made it this long without knowing you."

"Me too, babe."

"Gerard, can I tell _you _something now?"

"Of course baby! Anything."

"Never mind. I forgot." I chickened out. I wanted so badly to tell him my secret. Here was my chance to show him how fucked I was before I met him, and I couldn't do it. He had spilled everything to me, and here I was chickening out.

"Oh. Okay then." he let it drop.

We sat at the cemetery for hours. We talked a little, but mainly we just sat them, me sitting against Gerard and Gerard leaning against the tree, in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until evening that we finally went home.

**Well, there you go. I wanted to get at least one more update before school starts and I'm screwed. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit intense, sorry. But hey, you got to find out a little bit more about Gerard. What do you think Frank's secret is? I'd love it if you all reviewed and told me what you think! I'll work on updating again as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

**Frank's Point Of View**

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Mikey demanded as soon as we got home. He and Ray were playing Rock Band, and Ray was now yelling at Mikey for pausing the game in the middle of an intense guitar solo he was supposed to be playing.

"Out." Gerard told him simply.

"Obviously. I'm not _that _stupid." Mikey rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck you."

"Yes. Fuck me hard."

"Thanks for the offer, brother dear, but I'll pass. I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind assisting you in that activity though." I was pretty sure I wouldn't either.

"Maybe we'll just have to do it in your bed." Gerard smirked.

"And then you can do the honors of buying me a new one after I burn it."

"What you don't know won't hurt you."

"Grow up." Mikey pouted, unable to think of a good comeback.

"You first." Gerard shot back, walking away before Mikey could even reply. I stifled a laugh and followed Gerard upstairs.

**Gerard's Point Of View**

I laughed to myself in satisfaction as I left the room before Mikey could respond and headed upstairs with Frank close behind me.

I couldn't describe the way I felt with Frank. I was so incredibly happy with him. He had pushed my emotions to a whole new level, and I only had known him for a number of days. Plus, he was far more attractive than Bert, Both personality wise and appearance wise. I wanted so badly to take him and make him mine officially. I wanted to rip his clothes off and fuck him until he wouldn't be able to walk. But I promised myself I wouldn't do that. Yet, anyways. I'd save my sadism for another time. For _our _first time together, I would do my best to try and make it soft and sweet. I would make love to him, not fuck him.

"Frank, are you a virgin?" I asked him once we were in our room, laying on the bed.

"Um, yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, when me and Pete were caught in bed together, it was going to be my first time. But my parents came in and found us right before we... uh, sealed the deal."

"Which means you still are a virgin." I have to admit I was getting a little excited.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin." He began to blush.

"Aw, baby, that's even better!" I squealed excitedly.

"How?" he asked doubtfully.

"Because I'll be your first! Do you realize how exciting that is for me? It means you'll be all mine. I'll be the only one to have my dick up your ass. I'll always have your virginity. It makes it more special."

"Geeee! Don't talk about your dick if I have to wait for it." he whined, and I noticed the bulge beginning to take form in his tight pants. I smirked at my adorable, embarrassed boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe. Just a little over a week longer. Then I'm all yours, and you're all mine." God, that did sound like a long time to me, though.

"I know, but I don't see why we can't just fuck each other right now..."

"Because you're seventeen and i'm twenty three. You're a minor still. I can't have sex with a minor. I've already explained this. We've talked about it before."

"Yeah, but why does it matter? I'm still going to be the same as I am now."

"Except not really. You'll be an adult. It'll be legal."

"Yeah, but it's not going to feel any different." he argued.

"Frank, I'm not having sex with you until you're eighteen. But I promise that as soon as you're of age, I will definitely not be holding back." _I'm having difficulty holding back right now_ I added mentally.

Ever since Frank stepped foot into my life, I felt like a whole new person. My life seemed worth living again. I felt at ease with it. I decided that the moment he got into my car that night, that I had to do anything in my power to keep him safe. I had to make sure he knew that I cared about him, and that he was loved. I would do anything to prove that to him, no matter the costs.

**Frank's Point Of View**

A week had gone by. There were only two days left until my birthday. Only two fucking days until I'd be eighteen and no longer a virgin. Let me tell ya, I was getting a bit excited.

Gerard and I had gotten closer, and Mikey still didn't know about us, and he sure didn't quit trying to cause awkwardness between Gerard and I and hinting for us to 'hurry up and date already.' And believe me when I say he was not subtly about it. At least Ray, Gerard, and I could get some humor out of it though.

"You're fucking him, aren't you?" I heard Mikey yell from downstairs. I froze where I was standing, which was right at the top of the stairs because I had been ready to go downstairs.

"No, I'm really not." I heard Gerard respond, a hint of humor in his tone.

"Don't fucking lie to me Gerard Arthur Way! I'm not mad, I swear!"

"Yes you are. You're shouting."

"Only because I'm mad that you guys didn't tell me, you fucking moron."

"But we're really not having sex, Mikes."

"Then what are you two doing?" I wondered how the hell Mikey even found out.

"We're boyfriends."

"That doesn't mean you're not fucking him!"

"I'm not! We haven't had sex yet. I told him I wouldn't do it with him until he's eighteen."

"When will that be?"

"Halloween."

"That's in two fucking days, you fucktard! You might as well do him right now!"

"No. I'm not going to have sex with him until it's legal."

"It's not going to make much of a difference..." At least Mikey understood. I could hug that guy right now.

"Except for the fact that I won't be a pedophile." Gerard disagreed.

"You should have told me, Gerard."

"I know. I'm sorry Mikes."

"I guess I have to forgive you."

"Have to?" I could heard Gerard ask even though they had quieted down now, half kidding.

"Yes. You're my brother and I love you and when I figured it out, I may have cleaned the toilet with your toothbrush." Mikey admitted. "...before you used it."

"Oh, my shit! Ew! Fuck you, Mikey." Gerard yelled.

"Wait-you're not chasing me. You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! I'm pissed! That's so gross. But I kind of started this by not telling you, so I'm in no position to attack you right now."

"Damn straight." Mikey said, his voice filled with sass.

"Oh, and don't get mad at Frank for this. I made him keep it a secret."

"But he told Ray!"

"No, Ray figured it out. Don't get mad at either of them for not telling you." I did feel a little bad that Gerard had to deal with Mikey and that he had taken the entire blame. I mean, I was the one who asked Ray not to tell Mikey.

"Fine. I'm not mad." Mikey finally agreed.

"I _am _sorry, Mikes." Gerard said again.

"I know, I believe you. Mikey told him. I decided to go back to our bedroom and wait for Gerard to come upstairs. He was there in less than five minutes.

"Hey." he grinned as soon as he saw me.

"Hi" I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"Mikey knows." he told me.

"Yeah. I kinda heard." I admitted.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. We weren't all that quiet."

"Yeah. And I have a tendency to eavesdrop. But I never did hear anything about _how _he found out..."

"Oh, yeah. Well, he overheard Ray asking me a question about us and I decided I wasn't going to like to him. But at least we don't have to sneak around anymore. We can kiss whenever the hell we want." He smiled and scooted closer to me so that he could kiss me.

"Two more days, Gee." I whispered excitedly.

"I know baby. " he grinned. "One day if we don't include today."

"You should do it the second I turn eighteen."

"It takes a little longer than a second Frankie." he chuckled.

"I know that! I mean, as soon as I'm of age, we should do it. As soon as it's 'legal' or whatever, you're dick had better be inside me." I made myself sound as serious as possible, which was pretty difficult for me after what I had just announced out loud.

"Don't worry, sugar. I've got no intentions of holding back as soon as 12:00 am on Halloween. It will be the best birthday you've ever had." he smirked and I suddenly couldn't think clearly.

"Oh.. Umm. Fuck. Right, good. Yeah, that very good." I managed awkwardly, making Gerard giggle.

"It is good, isn't it? I've got it all planned out." he admitted in a low whisper, right in my ear.

"So, you've thought about it?" I tried to think clearly.

"All the time." he put his mouth against my neck and kissed a trail up until he was kissing a tender spot right behind my ear. "Have you?"

"Yes" It came out like a squeal. Gerard let out a breathy laugh against my skin and I let out a small moan.

"Are you're sure you still want me to be your first?"

"I'm positive. I wouldn't even dream of it being anyone else."

**Sorry that I don't update all the time. I wish I could, but stupid school is occupying my time, and it's unappreciated. Fucking school...  
><strong>**But anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm going to start the next one right now, so I'll be updating that hopefully by this weekend. If I have enough time, I might even have it up later tonight or tomorrow, but otherwise I should have it done soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

_**Previously:**_

_"Are you're sure you still want me to be your first?"_

_"I'm positive. I wouldn't even dream of it being anyone else."_

**Frank's Point Of View**

"It's going to hurt a little bit at first, you know." Gerard warned me.

"I don't care." He pulled away.

"Frank, i think we should talk about this."

"What do you mean...?" Was he backing out?

"I want it to be as easy as possible for you." I let out a breath of relief. At least he was still going to do it. "I want there to be as little pain as possible. I need to figure out how to make it easier."

"Gerard, don't worry. I'll get over the pain. That part doesn't last forever anyways, right?"

"No. It doesn't. But I don't want to see you in pain. I don't want to hurt you at all."

"Stop it. I want you to fuck me! I don't give a damn if it will hurt for a bit. All I care about is you. I want you to make me yours. And I don't want you worrying about me the entire time, either. I want you to enjoy it. i want you to get something out of it too."

"I will Frankie. Just being able to touch you make me happy. And making you mind... well, I don't have any words to describe how happy I am about getting to be your first. But I want it to be special for you."

"As long as it's with you, it will be."

"Fine." he said, letting the subject drop. I leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his lip. Just as I went to pull away, I felt Gerard's hand wrap around the back of my neck, keeping me there.

We kissed like that for awhile. At some point we must have moved, though, because when we finally broke apart, I was laying on my back with Gerard on top of me. Eventually he just laid his head on my chest. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and both of our breathing was heavy.

It surprised me how happy I was like that; just laying there in Gerard's arms, not doing anything. It felt perfect.

"Get the fuck up, lovebirds!" Mikey shouted, flinging open the door. He chuckled a little to himself when he saw us.

"Fuck off Mikey." Gerard gave him the finger. Ignoring us, Mikey continued to laugh and say "It's funny because Gerard on top, but Frankie is so much smaller."

"Mikey, it's not that funny." i told him, trying not to laugh at him and he doubled over.

"It really fucking is, though!"

"Calm down, Mikey." Gerard warned him.

"You guys are too fucking much." He giggled, slowly beginning to calm down.

"What the fuck?" Gerard muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"And I gotta admit that you two are pretty freakin' cute, though."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but to smile.

"I know." Gerard smirked at the same time.

"Don't be cocky, asshole." Mikey said, suddenly glaring at Gerard.

"Hey, sorry about not telling you about us Mikey." I told him.

"I forgive you. I've decided to only blame Gerard, anyways."

"Is that fair?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"According to him it is."

"It is Frank. I made you keep it a secret, remember?" Gerard reminded me.

"Yeah, but-" I was cut off by Gerard, who had clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hush." he whispered.

"Anyways, as a way to make it up to me, I want to go to the mall and you two have to come." Mikey declared.

"No. Mikey, you already made me use a dirty toothbrush!" Gerard protested.

"I didn't make you use it. And you didn't know it was dirty until I told you anyways, hoe." Mikey said in a very diva-like manor and I snorted.

"But you knew I'd use it! You fucking got your revenge. We don't owe you anything."

"Pleeeaaassssse! For me? Just because you love me then?" Mikey pleaded using the puppy dog-eyes look.

"I'll go with you, Mikey." I told him.

"Really? Thanks Frank!"

"Are you gonna go _now _Gee?" I asked him, smirking.

"I guess..." he sighed.

"Yay! We'll leave in an hour, 'cause I still gotta straighten my hair." Mikey told us and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't wanna go." Gerard whined into my chest, the warm breath tickling me a little.

"I know, baby, but it can't be that bad."

"Oh, but it can. It really can. Mikey is one crazy motherfucker."

"So?"

"He'll get on your nerves."

"We owe him though."

"We don't _owe _him anything."

"But I feel bad. I mean, sure, you've already received payback, but I haven't. It's not fair to you."

"It is, too. I made you keep the secret. You don't owe Mikey anything. Stop feeling guilty."

"Well, I already told him I'd go with and so did you, so we're going. End of story."

"You're so hot when you do that." He looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Do what?"

"_That. _The 'taking control' thing. God, it's just hot."

"Oh, whatever." I laughed.

"No babe, I'm serious!"

"I never said you weren't."

"You should do it more often, 'kay baby?"

"Okay, hun." I said in a mimicking tone, chuckling lightly. Gerard put his head back down, finally happy with my answer.

An hour later we all went to the mall. Mikey had gotten Ray to come too. Gerard made sure he was either holding my hand, or my waist the entire time.

"You're so clingy, Gerard." Mikey told him and then demanded that we follow him. We ended up going to Hot Topic first. It was one of my favorite stores, so I had no complaints. Mikey bought a five-pack of garters for absolutely no reason and decided we all get one. I chose black, Mikey called pink, Ray got blue, Gerard wanted purple, and they all decided to give the green one to Bob the next time they saw him.

I know garters were more of a girl-ish thing, but hey- we're gay. Plus, it could be kind of kinky for me and Gee I figured. I mean, considering they protect your virginity, or whatever. It could come in handy for our first time with steamy hot sex. Gerard could take it off while we have sex.. Oh, the perfection!

Next we went to Spencer's. I must admit, I loved the kinky sex toys in there. It was making me ever more excited to turn eighteen and be able to try all that shit on Gerard one day.

"Frankie." Gerard nudged me. I looked at him. Once he had my attention, he inched out of the store. He nodded towards Mikey and Ray, who were arguing over which dildo looked better. I understood what he wanted. We slowly backed out of the store, and then took off running.

**There ya go. I'm sorry I told you guys I'd possibly have this up like, two weeks ago, but I got lazy and kept falling asleep every time I had time. So, I am getting it up late. But i'll try to update again asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_**Previously:**_

_We slowly backed out of the store, and then took off running._

**Frank's Point Of View-**

Once we were both running out of breath, we stopped. We had ended up by Barnes and Noble. Grabbing my hand, Gerard pulled me into the store with him. He made his way straight to the comic books.

"No I know I may sound nerdy, but I love this shit." he admitted, flipping through a random graphic novel he picked up.

"Really? That's awesome!" I grinned, grabbing one to look at myself.

"Seriously? You don't think it's dumb or nerdy?"

"Not at all. Maybe a little nerdy, but I dig this shit too, dude."

"Oh, my God Frankie! This is awesome." he squealed, making me giggle in agreement.

We sat there for awhile, just looking at different comic books. After a bit, we headed over to the music department. I grabbed a Misfits CD and began listening to to it right away. Gerard seemed pleased with my selection. He too, had a great choice in music it turned out.

"Gerard Arthur Way?" someone shouted. Mikey came stomping into the store with an angry look on his face. Ray followed behind, not seeming to care about what was going on.

"Hide." Gerard said since Mikey hadn't seen us yet. We ran, ending up int the 'Kids' section. We sat behind a bookshelf and giggled. Then Mikey suddenly appeared.

"Fuck you!" he yelled when he saw us smiling up at him. I heard a mother gasp and cover her child's ears.

"Mikey! Language! There are children present." Gerard scolded.

"We're going home." Mikey told us. We all headed to the car. Once we pulled out of the parking lot, Mikey said, "Shopping is depressing when you have no money."

"Wait-how did you buy the garters then?" Ray asked him.

"I stole ten bucks from Gerard." he shrugged.

"What the fuck Mikey!" Gerard said. "You know I'm in between jobs right now. You can't just take the little bit of money I have." So that's why Gerard was always able to be with me. I never really thought about the fact that he had to work.

"I needed money! I needed to buy at least once thing. I was feeling deprived."

"You work! Use your own money." And that's where Mikey and Ray always went. Work.

"No. It's funner when I use yours. Besides, someone has to pay the bills."

"Fuck you, Michael." Gerard said, glaring at his brother briefly in the rier-view mirror before silently turning his attention back to the road.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Thankfully, it was also short. Once we got home, Gerard headed straight to out bedroom, grabbing my hand so that I'd follow.

"Do you realize that in just a little over twenty-four hours, we'll be having hot sex?" Gerard asked as we laid down.

"Yes. I'm excited."

"So am I."

I curled into a little ball and let him wrap his arms around me. It was getting difficult for me to hide my excitement for tomorrow night. Losing my virginity was all that I could think about. It was weird for me to actually care, though. Before now, I didn't care who my first time was with, but now, all I want is for Gerard to be my first and my only.

"Frankie?" Gerard said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me more about yourself?"

"Sure Gee. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. I want to know all there is to know about you."

"You already know all about me."

"But there must be more. What was your childhood like? Did you have many friends? Any pets? Hobbies? Break any bones?"

"My childhood was... well, it was alright. I guess I'm not in any position to complain. Um-"

"What do you mean?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Well, it wasn't the greatest, but it wasn't the worst either."

"Why wasn't it the greatest?"

"it doesn't matter." I mumbled, not wanting to get into it yet.

"Yes. it does. It matters to me." He used his hand to make me look back up at me. His eyes were filled curiosity and concern. "Please baby? You can trust me."

"Well, it's not really a big deal. My dad was just not the nicest person ever. He'd hit me once in awhile. And my mom had a slight drinking problem. I mean, I was used to it so I really didn't mind. And it wasn't that bad. It really wasn't."

"Baby, that's awful! God, if I would have known you then, I would have never allowed that to happen. I'm so sorry." Was he really apologizing for not being able to help me?

"Gerard Way, don't you _ever _blame yourself for that. Never. I didn't know you then!"

"But Frank, I could have save you if I met you sooner."

"No, you couldn't. Stop thinking that."

"No. I won't. While I was out drinking and partying, you were getting beaten."

"Stop it."

"No."

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and listened to him rant about how guilty he felt. He kept saying he could have helped me if he would have known me. But there was really nothing either of us could do about that, so I thought it was possibly the stupidest thing he could ever get upset over. Even after he ended his rant, I remained silent. All I could think about was my mom and dad's partying habits. I could remember waking up for school and finding my mom passed out on the couch with an empty beer can and a bruised eye. Dad would be snoring peacefully in the comfort of his ed. Most of the time, they were both gone when I got home, and I'd be sleeping before came back. It went on like that for years. Eventually though, it got a little better and better. I figured something must have happened because I woke up one day and my mom was making breakfast. It was a Saturday, and she wanted to spend the day with me. it was probably the best day of my life. Well, until I met Gerard, that is.

"Frankie?" Gerard was looking at me with a concerned expression. "Baby, are you okay?"

"What?" I asked, confused for a second. "Oh! Um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"I'm sure. i was just caught up in my thoughts."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No really. Well, not right now. Later, maybe."

"Okay... Well, I'm always here if you need me. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. And the same goes for you, babe."

Gerard gave me a large grin. "So, anyways, tomorrow night, do you want to do it here, or somewhere else?"

"it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay. Then we'll just do it here. I'll make sure ikey and Ray are gone."

"Okay." I smiled, getting excited again.

"And you're still sure you want to do it? With me?"

"Of course! There is not a single living being I'd rather do it with."

"It doesn't matter to you that's I'm not a virgin?"

"Absolutely not. I mean, it would be cool if I were your first too, but this is good. And at least _you'll_ know what you're doing."

"I guess. I wish you were my first too. But I guess it's too late to care about that now."

"Yeah." I sighed. I really didn't mind that I wasn't Gerard's. All that mattered to me was that he was mine.

"Remember at the cemetery, when you were going to tell me something?" Gerard asked. I froze, and forced myself to nod for him to continue. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well, is the thing about your parents what you wanted to tell me?"

"Um no. It's not."

"Oh.. Well do you want to tell me now? You don't have to. I was just wondering." I thought about it. And I remember I had said that I forgot what I wanted to tell him.

"Wait- at the cemetery I told you I forgot." Obviously now he knew I hadn't, but he wouldn't have know that until now.

"Do you really think I fell for that? I could tell you didn't forget anything, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little stupid.

"Yeah. You don't have to though. But you can if you want." ha gave me a small, comforting smile. I thought about my secret. Was I ready to have someone else know? It would probably be a good idea for him to know before he fucks me.

"No, I'll tell you." I decided and thought about how to say it. He waited quietly, allowing me to think and prepare myself.

"Okay. I don't do it anymore, but I used to be really into self harm."

**Since I hadn't updated right away like I promise last time, I decided I'd try to get as much posted as I can right now. I'm already started on the next chapter too. It'll probably be up tonight or tomorrow. I hope. Don't hate me if it's not 'cause it's about 2 am and I haven't slept much the past couple of days.  
>Anyways, I know a lot of stories tend to have a self harming character (usually either Gerard or Frank) so I probably just made my story more like several others, but please don't stop reading it, because there will be some smut coming up soon and I'm liking my ending so far. I like to try and keep my stories as original as possible, but this was my first MCR fic, and it's already all written up and I'm in no mood to change it completely. I have more in progress that I hope you will all read once I can get them up here, though. I'll let you all know when I post them in case you want to read them.<br>Reviews would be lovely. I'd love to know what your thoughts are on the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_**Previously:**_

_"Okay. I don't do it anymore, but I used to be really into self harm."_

**Gerard's Point Of View:**

"W-what?" I replayed what Frank had just told me in my head, trying to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"I used to cut Gerard. A lot, actually."

I couldn't believe it. I never thought it possible. Obviously, anything's possible, but it had just never been something that had come to mind. I immediately looked at his wrists, which were hidden by his black sweat shit. That;s when I realized how much sense it made. I had never seen Frank without a sweatshirt or long sleeved shirt on. He always had his arms covered. How the fuck had I never noticed that before?

"Can I see?" I whispered. I wasn't sure what else to say. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to see. But I stuck with it anyways.

"Erm- Gerard, I don't think that's a good idea..." Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"Please?" I asked quietly. Frank sighed and took off his sweatshirt slowly. I could feel my eyes widen and I gasped when I saw the faded scars that trailed down his arms. They were white now, and fairly small, but they existed.

"I also have this one." Frank told me, pulling up his black t0shirt and revealing another scar that ran along his side. This time, I gasped. The cut was much longer. And it looked like it had been pretty deep. it wasn't new looking, but it definitely wasn't extremely old either.

"I did this after my parents caught me and kicked me out."

"What! You did this the day I met you?" I almost shouted.

Frank nodded. I must have had a sad or upset look on my face ecause Frank quickly began to try and comfort me.

"It was before I met you, though!" he said. "Technically, I guess we met the next day since it was after midn-"

"You think I give a fuck about that?" I asked, cutting him off. "It was within twenty-four hours! How long before we met did you do it?"

"Gee, let's just not get into it..."

"How long?" I said again.

"About an hour or so."

"Wh-why?" I asked. It was nearly impossible to miss the unintentional sadness in my voice.

"I was.. I was just upset. I was more upset that I had ever been because of my parents and my ex. I had to get my anger and hurt feelings out. I felt unworthy and betrayed, and I couldn't hold all of that in anymore."

"I'm so sorry Frank." I whispered.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked at the time. His voice suddenly small and sad.

"No, of course I'm no! Why would you think that?"

"You sounded so upset with me. You just seemed so angry." He began nervously playing with his fingers.

"Oh, baby no! I'm not upset with you at all. I'm upset with myself. I should have notice. I should have questioned why you always wore long sleeves and why I've never seen you shirtless. But I didn't even notice! Not until you said anything. And I'm upset with your parents and ex boyfriend for making you feel like that. You shouldn't have ever had to feel that way. You're perfect."

"Gerard. Babe. Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. I'm glad you didn't notice. I'm glad I got to tell you myself before you saw it yourself or anything. Just stop beating yourself up over everything that happened to me in the past."

"I can't help it."

"Try to."

"I'll never be able to think otherwise though."

"I know..." he sighed, giving up.

"I love you." I said. That's when I froze up, realizing what I had just said. Was it too soon?

"I love you too." He smiled at me. I could feel the huge grin on my face. Just before I was able to react, Frank threw himself at me and kissed me feverishly.

"Frankie." I whispered, pulling away from his kisses.

"What?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Not that I don't love kissing you, because believe me, I love it a lot. but it might be a good idea to hold off until tomorrow night."

"Wait- are you saying we can't make out at all until tomorrow night?"

"Not until midnight." I smirked.

"Are you _kidding _me!"

"Nope." My smirk grew even wider. "But don't worry Frankie. It'll just make tomorrow night better."

"How?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, i mean, I guess it could potentially make it more anticipated. Like, I don't know. We'll just be more sexually frustrated and want each other more."

"But Gee! I don't want to!" Frank whined.

"Too bad. It'll be worth it in the end."

"Please?"

"Nope. Baby, you only have to wait a little while. it'll be like, a contest, or something. Just don't think about it."

"I think about it whenever I'm around you." he blushed.

"Well, maybe I should leave for the day so that you won't be distracted."

"No!" he shouted. Blushing, he tried to rectify it. "No," he said again, quieter this time. "That's really not necessary Gee."

"Are you sure?" 'Cause I think it might be."

"I'm positive that it isn't. I want you to stay with me all day tomorrow. I promise I won't kiss you untill midnight."

"You're sure you can handle it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

"Can I just get one last-" He was cut off by me attacking his lips with my own.

"There." I smiled as I pulled away. And with that, I wend downstairs.

**So, I know it's a little short, but I am rather proud of myself because I just got two chapters up in one night, regardless of it's length. I'm not sure when I can get the next update posted, but I promise I'll work on it as much as I can. Who's pumped for Gee and Frank sex? it'll either be in the next chapter or the one after it. Not sure yet, but it's coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Previously_**

_"I'm positive that it isn't. I want you to stay with me all day tomorrow. I promise I won't kiss you untill midnight."_

_"You're sure you can handle it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay then."_

_"Can I just get one last-" He was cut off by my attacking his lips with my own._

_"There." I smiled as I pulled away. And with that, I went downstairs._

**Frank's Point Of View**

I only had to wait twelve more hours. Only twelve hours until I turned 18, and Gerard would screw my brains out. Other than being annoyed that I couldn't even kiss my boyfriend, I was pumped. Although, I guess I'd rather go without kissing him than have him leave my alone all day.

He had found a party that some friends were having tonight, and he got Mikey and Ray to agree to go to it. He told them we'd be having sex and they both decided they didn't want to hear that. That would be creepy.

"Frank?" I heard Gerard call as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back as he came into view. He took a seat next to me on the couch where I had been sitting for most of the morning. His black messy hair looked a little less messy than usual. He had on tight black skinny jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. He looked hot.

"I'm going to the store. Want anything?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to stay here with me today."

"I know, but I need coffee and I'm having a difficult time not kissing you." he admitted.

"The kiss me." I smirked.

"Not yet, babe." he smirked back. "So, do you want anything?"

"Skittles."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." he told me and leaned in instinctively to kiss me goodbye. Unfortunately, he caught himself and stood up before I could launch forward. I pouted and he laughed.

"I love you. See you in a little while." he called as he headed out the door.

I sat there on the couch and smiled to myself. This was the second time he'd told me he loved me. The first time he said it, I was shocked, but I realized that I loved him too. I felt like a giggly school girl, and as much as I hated it, I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Frank." I heard someone say. I looked over my should and saw Ray coming from his bedroom.

"Hey dude." I greeted him. "How's it going?"

"It's going good. And yourself."

"Fantastic."

"Cool. You excited for tonight?" he winked at me. I knew I was most likely blushing now.

"You have no idea."

"I remember my first time." Ray smiled to himself. "It was awkward since we were both virgins and had absolutely no idea what we were doing. I was in 11th grade and she was my first girlfriend. Apparently she liked it because we did it a lot, and after we broke up, she got the label of 'school slut'." he laughed. "Not that I condone the name-calling shit, but i'm pretty sure it fit. She slept with half of the school, and she wasn't afraid to admit that she liked sex."

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we weren't meant to be. Plus, she kinda became a clingy whore."

I burst out laughing.

"I choose to stay away from girls. I kept away from most people in high school. I wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'social butterfly'." I told him.

"Me either. Gerard, Mikey, and I all kinda stuck together. Thank God I had them."

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone I guess. I never really had anybody. My ex boyfriend was around sometimes when I was dating him, but he always reminded me he had an 'image to keep up', so he didn't talk to me a lot during school."

"What a fucking asshole. As if cheating on you with some chick wasn't enough. I feel for you, man." he said sympathetically. He sat down next to me and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of us.

"Nah, it's fine. He was a huge ass. I knew that from the beginning. But I had my reasons for staying with him. And besides, Gerard is much hotter and has a far better personality then him."

"I'm glad you've found a good guy, then. And believe me, Gerard is a really good guy. He may have fucked up before, but he's always been a great guy. And he's changed since you came around."

"What do you mean?"

"He's so much happier. It was getting hard. Before the drinking, he was such a charming, considerate guy. Everyone loved being around him. The depression changed him though. And then he met Bert, and the alcohol made it worse. Sometimes it made him mean, other times he just didn't make sense. It wasn't like he was in control, though. He was wasted. And it made it hard to be around him."

"I can't even imagine him being like that. He's so sweet."

"If this ends badly, it'll happen again."

"If what ends badly?" I looked at Ray, confused.

"I don't think it will happen, so don't worry about it, but if something bad were to happen between you and him, he'd start drinking again. Probably worse than before."

"How do you know that?"

"I've known Gerard for a long time, Frank. He treats you better than anyone else. He loves you. I can see it when he looks at you. He'd do anything for you. And if something happens to you, it'll kill him."

"Nothing's going to happen. I love him."

"I know. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I was just thinking out loud." He smiled, lightening up the mood a little.

"So, what are your plans for tonight? Are you going to that party?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Maybe. I'll for sure be staying out of the house, but I'm not sure if I feel like partying."

"Oh. You don't have to go, you know. Gee and I can stay at a motel or something."

"And disturb all the guests?"

"We'd be quiet."

"Gerard does not fuck quietly." Ray laughed. "And he usually doesn't care if people hear either."

"So, is he just making sure you and Mikey are gone because of me?"

"Probably." Ray nodded. "Since it's your first time, he probably wants you to feel comfortable. And he's trying to make it special for you."

"That's so sweet of him." I grinned.

"It is." Ray agreed.

"Good afternoon gentlemen!" I heard Mikey say, and before I knew it, he was hopping over the back of the couch to sit in between me and Ray. "Frank, are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled.

"I know Geetard is too."

"Geetard?" I snorted at the nickname.

"Mikey likes to call Gerard that just to piss him off." Ray informed me. "It all started when they were kids and Mikey couldn't pronounce 'Gerard'." Mikey nodded with an approving grin on his face.

"Cute." I laughed.

"Pretty much." Mikey said. "Where is Gerd anyways?"

"He went to the store."

"Ooh! Getting stuff for.. later? That's kinky." Mikey winked.

"No! He wanted coffee."

"That boy and his coffee." Ray shook his head.

"Has he always been so in love with the stuff?"

"Yes." Mikey and Ray said at the same time."

"Doesn't surprise me, I guess."

"Are you ready to party is up tonight Raymond?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know."

"What? What else are you gonna do? Sit alone at a bar and get hammered? I will not let you get wasted alone! And besides, Bob will be there."

"So?"

"You know Bobbert is totally in love with you, right?"

"He's straight!"

"No, he's bi."

"How do you know?"

"That's confidential information, Toro."

"Well, Way, it doesn't matter because I'm straight."

"Bullshit. I know you like Bob too."

"And how do you 'know' that?" Ray demanded.

"Remember Ray; you talk in your sleep." Mikey smirked at him.

Ray froze. "Don't fucking say anything to anyone." he warned.

"Or what?"

"That's confidential information, Way." Ray imitated what Mikey had previously said. They glared at each other until I heard the front door open.

"Hey guys! I'm home." Gerard called. I looked at him. He was holding his coffee and a bag of skittles.

"Hi Gee!" I grinned.

"Here's you skittles babe." Gerard tossed me the bag.

"Thanks!"

Gerard smiled at me before looking at Ray and Mikey, who were still glaring at each other, confused.

"Mikey knows Ray's secret and is threatening to tell." I explained. Gerard sighed and said "Mikey, what did I tell you about gossiping?"

"But Gee, this is good stuff." Miked whined, breaking away from the glare-fest to look at Gerard.

"Does it look like I give even the slightest fuck?"

"Seriously Gerard. It's legit as shit!"

"Seriously Mikey. I don't care!"

Mikey stared at Gerard with an annoyed expression and Gerard stared back with a blank one.

"Fine." Mikey sighed. "Raymond, I won't tell anyone. Not purposely, anyways."

"Geed enough, I guess." Ray shrugged and headed off to his bedroom. Mikey looked at Gerard and said "No fucking until I'm gone." before running off in the same direction as Ray. Gerard shook his head and laughed. He came and took a seat next to me on the couch. I opened up my bag of skittle and began to eat them, one at a time. I felt Gerard's arm wrap around my shoulder.

"So, do you know Ray's big secret?" Gerard asked me.

"Yeah. Mikey wouldn't leave him alone."

"Will you tell me?"

"I thought gossiping was bad." I laughed, calling him out on what he basically told Mikey earlier.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not going to tell anybody." Gerard defended. "Please?" He gave me puppy dogs eyes, and I cannot resist puppy dog eyes. I love puppies.

"Fine. Ray likes Bob. And Bob apparently likes Ray. I'm assuming Bob told Mikey, and Ray has been having dreams about Bob and was talking in his sleep and Mikey heard it all."

"Wait- I didn't know Ray was even gay!" Gerard said.

"Me either. He must only be gay for Bob. Bob is like, his exception."

"Well, I guess I always thought that there was _something _between the two of them, but I just shrugged it off when I knew Ray was into girls." Gerard explained. "But I always kinda thought they'd be cute together. Now all we need is to find someone for Mikey."

"Oooh! Are we gonna play matchmaker?" I squealed excitedly.

"Yes, Frankie. We most certainly are."

**Sorry it took me forever to update again. Stupid school and lack of time to myself.. :\  
><strong>**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking next chapter will be smut? What do you think about that? And also, they're not going to play matchmaker in the next chapter. But it will be coming.  
>I hope you all liked it. I'll work on updating again as soon as I can. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Yeeeahhh smut!**

**Frank's Point Of View**

"Gerard can't we just start now?" I asked him, laying sprawled out on our bed. We only had to wait thirty minutes until I was eighteen. The last few hours had already seemed like an entire lifetime though.

"Frankie, just wait a little longer." he told me, sitting t the end of the bed as he sketched something on a piece of paper.

"Well, can't we just make out for awhile then?"

"How about in twenty minutes?" I knew he was having a difficult time saying 'no'. He wanted it bad too. We were both extremely sexually frustrated, but he said if he started doing anything too soon, he wouldn't be able to hold back, so he was making me wait.

"Fine." I sighed. Pushing myself off of the bed, I told him I'd be right back and headed towards the bathroom. I decided it might be a good idea to brush my teeth quickly. Then I headed downstairs for a glass of water.

Even though I was excited, I had to admit it; I was nervous too. What if I did something wrong? Or what if I simply wasn't good at sex? What if Gerard didn't want me afterwards? So many 'what ifs' ran through my head, that time started to speed up.

"Babe, are you almost ready?" I heard Gerard call from upstairs.

"Yup! I'll be right there." I called back. I made myself think positive things. Gerard loved me. He wouldn't care if I were bad at it tonight, it would be my first time. I'd get better.

I chugged down my water, took a deep breath, and headed upstairs. Gerard was still in the bedroom, putting away whatever it was that he had been drawing. When he saw me, he smiled and stopped what he was doing.

"Can I kiss you now?" I asked.

"Yes, you most certainly c-" He was cut off when I pressed my lips to his face. He immediately kissed me back. Slowly, he led us to the bed and I sat down.

"You're still sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm positive." I told him, nodding. "You?"

"Absolutely."

I looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. There were four minutes left until 12:00. Gerard leaned down and kissed me again. I scooted back slowly so that he could get on the bed. Eventually, I was on my back and he was hovering above me, his lips still gently on mine. His tongue moved into my mouth, exploring it a little. I was already getting hard.

"Ooh!" I suddenly said as he pulled away. I reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed the garter that Mikey had bought at the mall. "Gerard, we have to use this."

"Seriously Frank? We're not married." Gerard looked at the object in my hands.

"So?"

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes at me. I quickly un-did my pants and Gerard assisted me in pulling them off. I slid the black garter up my leg and let it rest on my upper thigh.

"Alright, you wearing a garter is a little hot." Gerard smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said. He did as told, re-connecting his mouth to mine.

"I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible for you, okay baby?" he told me as I began to un-button his skinny jeans. He pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his pale, sexy chest. I yanked down his pants and he began tugging at my shirt. I lifted up my arms as he pulled it up and disposed off it on the floor.

He began to kiss me again. We laid there, kissing in just our boxers, our breathing heavy. Gerard tugged gently on my boxers and I yanked them off, chucking them on the floor somewhere. He did the same with his, and I couldn't help but to notice how huge he was. He must have noticed my eyes widen because he began to smirk at me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his voice was now a low, hoarse whisper.

"A little. " I admitted, chewing on my lip. Gerard grabbed my bottom lip and yanked it away from my teeth.

"Don't bite your lip. That's for me to do."

"Oh, my God." I groaned anxiously. I could feel Gerard's large member move across my stomach as he reached over me and grabbed something off the table.

"Condom and lube." he informed me. "It's cherry flavored. Is that okay? Or do you want a different flavor?"

"Cherry's fine." I breathed. I watched him roll the condom onto his dick, and then squeeze the lube onto his hand and than rub it over the condom. Once he finished, he kissed me softly.

"Ready?" he asked once more.

"Yes." I told him. "And don't worry about hurting me or anything like that. Just do it."

"I love you Frank." he told me, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Gee."

Gerard gently helped me turn around so that I was on my hands and knees.

"I think it would be a good idea if you concentrate on something to take your mind off of the pain." he said. I just nodded. He moved so that he was directly behind me, and I felt his hands hold onto my sides. I could tell that he was making sure he didn't touch any of the scars on my sides right now.

"I'm just going to do this quick, okay baby?" he said. Again, I just nodded. I began to concentrate on the clock. It was 12:01. I was eighteen, and Gerard didn't need to worry about feeling like a pedophile anymore.

I felt Gerard slowly insert a finger inside me, stretching me out. He slowly added another, then another, and another so that my body would be prepared. I held my breath, trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yep." I breathed. Gerard removed his fingers and I gasped at the lack of touch. Then I felt him slowly enter me again. I began to breath deeply and grind my teeth. It hurt a little more than I thought.

"Still alright?" he asked me. I couldn't speak for a few seconds, but once I could, I squeaked out an "I'm fine."

"Do you wan't to stop?"

"No." I told him, although a very small part of me did. "Keep going."

"Don't worry, hon. It gets better. Just sit tight for a little while longer." he told me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

He slowly pulled back, before slamming into me. I could hear a scream and I whimpered a little. He did it again and again, slowly speeding up. With each thrust, it felt a little bit better and easier.

"Oh God!" I screamed. It was amazing how quickly my pain turned into pure pleasure.

"Frankie!" Gerard cried, pushing as hard as he could. We were both panting hard.

"Gerard! Oh shit. I'm-"

I was cut off as I reached my peak. Gerard reached his too, and slid fully out of me, collapsing next to me on the bed.

We both laid there, regaining our breath. Once he seemed to be back to normal, he pulled me close to him.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gee. And thanks you. That was amazing. It was the best birthday present imaginable." i told him, nuzzling my face into his neck.

**There you go, guys. Smut at last. I'm really shitty when it comes to writing that stuff, but oh wellll. And sorry it was shorter than usual. I was about to add more, but then I wouldn't know where to end it so I just stopped it here.  
>Also, Gerard and Frank will play match maker soon enough.<br>I'll try to update again soon! Let me know what you think so far!  
>By the way, shit's about to get serious in this story. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_Previously:_**

_"Happy birthday, beautiful." he whispered. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Gee. And thanks you. That was amazing. It was the best birthday present imaginable." i told him, nuzzling my face into his neck._

**Frank's Point Of View:**

"Are you tried?" Gerard asked.

"A little. But I don't really feel like sleeping yet."

"Well, what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know. Would just laying here in your arms be too much to ask for?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Not at all." I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

We laid together for awhile, just listening to each other breath.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Gerard asked.

"Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"Good, because I'd really rather not be away from you right now."

"Perfect, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Gerard said again and pulled my face up to meet his. His soft lips met mine and I let him kiss me for awhile.

"Gee?" I said once we broke apart.

"What, sugar?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"It's almost one in the morning."

"Your point being...?"

"Sure. Let's go." He smiled and we both got up to search for out clothes that had been tossed all over the bedroom floor. "Do you wanna walk or drive?"

"Walking is fine."

"Alright."

The whole way to the park, we held hands. We didn't talk much, other than making comments about the nice night and asking each other totally random questions. When we finally got there, I made a run for the merry-go-round. I sat in the very center of it and waited for Gerard.

"Spin me?" I requested excitedly.

"Anything for you, babe." Gerard said and began to spin it. When he got it going fast enough, he jumped on and sat down so that he was facing me.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" I asked him.

"Nope, it's all up to you."

"But, I wanna do whatever you want to do."

"And _I _want to do whatever you wanna do."

"It's my birthday."

"Exactly." Gerard smirked.

"I choose that you pick."

"Sneaky motherfucker." he shook his head, a playful grin on his lips.

"Yeah, I know." I giggled.

"I totally should have seen that coming." he said, and I nodded, crawling over to him and positioning myself in his lap. I kissed his neck softly and then trailed up to his chin, stopping for a second before making my way up to his mouth. As soon as I reached it, Gerard was ready and attacked my own mouth with kisses. What was many small pecks quickly became one long round of tongue wrestling.

I pulled away first to breath. I saw Gerard look down and begin to smirk. Apparently I was already excited again, which was crazy to me because it had been less than an hour since I lost my virginity.

"Wow Frankie." Gerard chuckled. "Already a little happy again?"

"I can't help what my body wants!" I defended.

"You know, we can have sex whenever we want now..."

"Are you saying we could fuck again? I mean, like, right here, right now?"

"If you want. Except I don't have any lube or anything with to help."

"I don't care."

"So you want to then? Right here on this merry-go-round?"

I nodded.

"We'll have to be quick so that nobody sees."

"Then let's be quick." I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Gerard laughed and began to un-do his pants. Soon we were both just in our t-shirts, and I was on my hands and knees again.

"Ready?" Gerard asked from behind me. I nodded and soon enough, we were going at it again. This time was much easier. It didn't take long for us to finish, though, since Gerard had gone a little fast. He was probably a little paranoid that somebody would see us.

Once we finished, we quickly found our boxers and pants and put them on before snuggling up to each other.

"Your ass might hurt later." Gerard informed me.

"That's okay. It's worth it."

"We'll see about that when it starts to feel sore." He laughed. I didn't respond, just snuggled closed. "Are you cold?"

"A little. And I'm tired. Two rounds of sex in less than two hours is pretty exhausting."

"Should we go home?"

"Yeah."

We both stood up and began walking home. Gerard kept his arm around me to keep me warm. It didn't take long to get home though, considering the park was only a few blocks away from the house. We quickly headed upstairs and laid down on the bed before I fell asleep in the warmth of Gerard's arms.

When I woke up, Gerard wasn't there. I rolled over and BAM!- I was on the floor. I landed with a huge thud. I groaned and decided I didn't really feel like moving.

"Frankie?" I heard Gerard call and he suddenly peered over the bed and laughed.

"Morning Gee!" I smiled at his pretty face.

"Good morning sexy. Did you fall off the bed?"

"That may have possibly been what happened." I shrugged. He offered me his hand and I took it, letting him pull me up. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I followed him downstairs. And he was right- my ass hurt.

"Hey Frank," Ray greeted me. "happy birthday, man!"

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Frank! Frank! Ohmygosh! Happy birthday!" Mikey squealed and engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Thanks Mikey." I laughed. When he didn't let go, Gerard sighed and began to pry him off.

"Sooo. How was your night?"

"Fantastic." I grinned and saw Gerard began to smirk.

"So you're no longer a virgin? Your cherry has been popped?"

"Mikey!" Gerard glared at him before I responded.

"What? I was curious."

"No, I'm no longer a virgin." I told Mikey.

"Congrats Frank!" Mikey shouted.

"How's your ass?" Gerard asked.

"A little sore." I admitted.

"I'm sure doing it twice didn't help anything."

"What? Twice in one fucking night?" Mikey's eyes were wide.

"Yup!" I said.

"Horny bastards..." Mikey mumbled, shaking his head. Gerard and I laughed.

"Yeah, Frank, how _sore _is your ass right now?" Ray asked laughing.

"Realllly sore."

"Was it still worth doing it a second time?" Gerard asked.

"_Yes!"_

"Oh, by the way, Bob is having a Halloween party tonight." Mikey said. "Wanna come? Ray and I are going."

"It's up to Frank." Gerard said.

"Sure." I said.

"Sweet!" Mikey said. "Dressing up is optional. You can, but you don't have to."

"We know what optional means, Mikey." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys dressing up?" I asked Mikey and Ray.

"I am!" Mikey grinned.

"I might." Ray said.

"How about you babe? Are you dressing up?" Gerard asked me.

"Probably. You?"

"Maybe. But I have no idea what I'd wear."

"Me neither."

"I'm going to be a fairy!" Mikey announced. "Oh! Or maybe a unicorn!"

"Oh, my God Mikey..." Ray shook his head.

"Oh, and one of you should be a drag queen." he laughed at his own ideas.

"Yeah, not me." I said quickly.

"Me either." Gerard added.

"I'm for sure not going to be a drag queen." Ray said.

"You guys are no fun." Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Why don't you be a drag queen?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah, and then I'll be the fairy." Gerard chuckled.

"Oh God, Gerard, please be the fairy!" I burst out laughing. I could just imagine him with pink fairy wings and a tutu and tights.

"Seriously?" his eyes widened.

"Yes! That would be soo funny." I began to laugh harder now that the image of it was in my head.

"But... no."

"C'mon Gee. It's his birthday!" Ray reminded him, laughing as well.

"Oh, fuck. Fine. I'll be a fairy." he groaned.

"Oh my God, yes!" Mikey giggled. Gerard pouted and slowly, a blush creeped onto his adorable face.

"Aw, baby, you don't have to." I said, walking up to him. "You could be a vampire or something instead. Vampires are cool. And then I'll go as a zombie. It'll be great."

"Ooh! Yeah. I wanna be a vampire." Gerard grinned, wrapping his arms around me.

"You'll be such a hot vampire." I told him. He smirked and said, "and you'll be such a sexy zombie."

"Okay, okay." Mikey rolled his eyes. "We get it. You're both gonna be attractive as the living dead."

"Very attractive." I added.

"Extremely attractive." Gerard said from behind me.

"Oh my God! You two are so ridiculous." Ray laughed and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"I don't have a problem with it, do you Frank?"

"Not at all."

"You two disgust me." Mikey told us.

"You're just jealous." Gerard laughed.

"Of you two? No way!"

"Surrrre."

"Seriously!"

"I don't believe you."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Oh, but I think you do."

"Well I really don't."

"Okay than." Gerard sounded unbelieving.

"Just leave him along Gee." I told him. I agreed with Gerard that Mikey was maybe a little jealous and wanted a relationship of his own, but I also felt bad that Mikey had his face being rubbed in the fact that he didn't. "And apologize to your brother."

Mikey shot me a small, thankful smile and Gerard gasped and said, "I didn't do anything!"

"Apologize." I repeated.

"Fine." he pouted and turned back to Mikey. "Sorry Mikes."

"That's okay, Gee. I forgive you." Mikey told him. "And thanks Frank."

"No need to thank me. Gerard here, was being an asshole."

"Hey! I was not!" Gerard argued.

"I love you and all babe, but you kinda were."

"How?"

"You were totally rubbing the fact that he's single and hating it right in his face."

"But he is single, and he does hate it."

"So? That's not any of your concern."

"Yeah, whatever.. I'm sorry Mikey. You know I love you."

"I said it's fine Gee. I don't actually mind being single that much."

"That much?" Gerard questioned. "So you do want a boyfriend a little bit?"

"Sometimes it would be nice I guess, but it's not anything I'm too concerned about." he shrugged.

"You know Mikey, we could totally find someone great for you." Ray suggested.

"Or how about not." Mikey said. "If I find someone, then fine. If I don't, then that's fine too. Either way, I don't want any help right now from any of you." Well, there went the matchmaking idea...

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I would not object." Gerard said and Ray and I nodded.

"Alright! Thanks." Mikey chuckled. I could tell he wanted this conversation to be over.

"So what time is the party at?" I asked and Ray answered with Bob said to come anytime after 8:00."

"But the parties that Bob has usually doesn't get good until after 10:00. That's when the shit goes down." Gerard said.

"Therefore, we will get there just before 10 just in case, because there have been a few occasions where shit happened before we got there and I was not a happy camper." Mikey explained.

"You guys seem to have this stuff down." I said, taking in everything they had just explained.

"Bob throws a lot of parties." Gerard shrugged. "Plus, I used to go to most parties around town, even if I didn't really know the person who threw it. It was crazy."

"It's true." Mikey said, as if I didn't believe him. "He was out almost every night."

"I haven't been to any since I quit drinking though."

"Are you nervous about going to this one then?" I asked him.

"No, I'm better now." he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"So what do you guys plan on doing today?" Ray asked us.

"Whatever he feel like doing." I said, nodding up a Gerard.

"But it's your birthday." Mikey snorted.

"Yep. And I want him to choose what we do."

"You're difficult babe." Gerard sighed.

"I know." I wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, though.

"And I love you." Gerard spun me around and planted a kiss on my nose.

"Love you too." I giggled. Gerard kissed me again and I heard Mikey groand and shout "we're right here, you know." and Ray started laughing.

"Seriously guys, it's gross." Mikey whined.

Slowly, I snaked my hand behind me, still kissing Gerard, and grabbed a glass of water from the table. I pulled away and splashed the water on Gerard's face.

"What the fuck!" Gerard said, confused, and Mikey, Ray, and I broke out in hysterics. "Oh, baby, you're going to get it." I took off running in the opposite direction.

It was a good thing I was small and a fast runner. I dashed outside and hid behind a bush to the side of the house.

"Frankie?" Gerard called." Come out, come out, where ever you are." I silently chuckled and just crouched lower.

"C'mon baby. We can call a truce." he called again. I chose to remain silent.

"Please Frankie?" and some giggles was the last thing I heard before getting splashed with cold water.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted and jumped out from the bushes. I saw Mikey and Ray laughing so hard they were in tears standing behind Gerard, who was smirking as he held a hose. "That's f-fucking f-f-freeeezing!"

"Payback is a bitch baby."

"But- but it's s-so cold." I could feel myself shivering. And it really didn't help that October wasn't exactly the warmest time of year, and I was already cold from just being outside.

Gerard's eyes widened and he dropped the hose. "Oh shit! Baby, I'm sorry!" he said, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I g-go ins-side now?" Damn, I really shouldn't have chose to hide outside.

"Of course!" He led me back in the house and towards the couch. Ray and Mikey followed after us.

"Wait- did we miss something? When did attacking Frank with a hose stop being hilarious?" Mikey asked.

"When it's October and freezing outside and frozen cold water gets sprayed at you, you won't be laughing anymore." Gerard said, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me.

"Oh. Shit. Frank, are you okay dude?" Ray asked.

"I-i'm f-f-fine."

"Shouldn't his wet clothes be take off?" Mikey asked.

"Right. We're going upstairs." Before I knew it, Gerard was carrying me 'bridal-style' up the stairs.

"Gee! I c-can carry mys-self." I whined.

"Too bad. Anyways, you're like, two pounds."

I sighed and decided to let him carry me. He only had a few more feet to go anyways. Gerard laid me down on the bed.

"So, do you want to take your cloths off or do you want me to do it for you?"

I shrugged. Right before I sat up to take myshirt off, I felt Gerard slide my pants off.

"Do you want to do your own underwear?"

"Yeah." I know Gerard had obviously seen me naked before, but I just couldn't being myself to let him take my boxers off in this situation. I sat up and pulled off my sweatshirt and then my t-shirt. I noticed Gerard kind of look away and then I remembered my cuts were still slightly visible and I quickly searched for a new shirt.

"Sorry.." I mumbled.

"I've seen it before, don't worry."

I decided to drop it. I didn't really feel like discussing my issues today.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Anything you feel like doing. It's your birthday, we can do anything you'd like."

"Gee, you make this difficult."

"How?"

"I'm terrible at decision-making."

"Well, we could go out to eat." he suggested.

"Like a date?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't gone on an actual date yet. Plus, it's your birthday. You'll probably get like, a free desert for that or something."

"Okay." I grinned.

"Then it's a date." he smiled back and kissed me.

**Holy shit, that took forever. Sorry about the wait. I had no idea where to end this chapter so that's why it's so long. I'll try to get another update up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Previously:**_

_"Then it's a date." he smiled back and kissed me._

**Frank's Point Of View**

"So where do you wanna eat, baby?" Gerard asked me.

"Don't start again, Gee." I warned.

"No, this time you get to choose."

"Gee, no! I don't want to."

"Too bad. You have to."

"Fine.." I pouted. "Let's go to Hooters."

"Seriously?" his eyes widened.

"No. I don't go for boobs. I prefer penis."

"Obviously." Gerard smirked. "So, no to Hooters?"

"Nope. I'm a vegetarian and Hooters isn't really known for serving vegetables from what I've heard. How about Olive garden or Perkins or something?"

"Anything sounds good to me."

"Okay, well, I want pie so we should do Perkins."

"Perfect."

"When are we going?"

"As soon as you're ready. It's already after 5."

"Holy shit, really?"

"Yep. You had reason to sleep late though. Twice in one night.. You had to have been pretty worn out." Gerard smirked.

"Yeah, well.. I like sex, apparently." I shrugged.

"Apparently." he laughed. "So are you ready?"

"Yeppers!" I nodded. "Wait- I don't have any money."

"Don't be ridiculous Frank. I'll pay for you of course."

"But Gerard, I already feel guilty for basically living here for free. I haven't bought anything to help out or anything."

"It doesn't matter. Mikey and Ray are just glad I'm happy again, and all I want is for you to stay. Don't worry about the money, babe."

"I feel bad though." I then remembered something. "Hey, Gee! I forgot! My parents have an account in the bank set up for me for when I turn 18. Seeing as that's today, could we go there tomorrow? I'm assuming there's plenty of money in it considering my parents have money. Quite a bit of it actually. It's the only reason they were able to go out and party as much as they did. But one day my dad decided to put away some money for me as an 18th birthday present. He hated me, but that didn't mean he didn't want me to turn out like him."

"Aw, sorry babe. But hey, money is always good to have around. Like, you could use it for college or an apartment or clothes or something. And yeah, we can go to the bank tomorrow."

"Okay. And by the way, if I get an apartment, your sexy ass is coming with me."

"Well, good. I hope so."

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

"Good. I don't know if I could take being without you."

"Don't even think about that."

"No, I'm serious. Someday you might not need me anymore..."

"I'll always need you. Now can we stop talking about this for now? I don't want to worry about it today."

"Of course. Sorry." Gerard looked like he felt bad about it.

"Don't be sorry, hon."

"Well, I am."

"Stop. I love you." I told him, putting a hand on each side of his face, forcing him to look at me. I gave him a small kiss. He smiled and said, "I love you more."

"Bullshit."

"I do."

"You did not just start this again." I gasped and let go of his face.

"Oh, I did." he smirked.

"Well, I love you the most." I declared, putting my hands on my hips.

"Liar! I love you times a thousand!" he yelled.

"I love you times a million!"

"I love you times a billion!"

"I love you times a trillion!"

"I love you times infinity and beyond." he grinned when I didn't have a comeback. What was higher than infinity and beyond? "Yeah, that's right. You can't win at 'I Love You More' fights with me. It's impossible. I love you the most and that's that."

"But.. Gee, that's not even fair! I love you! A lot. I love you so much. More than anything."

"You may love me, Frankie, but just not as much as I love you."

"That's a lie. I love you more if not as much."

"Well, I just one the..." he trailed off while he searched for the right word to use. "Debate."

"Someday I'll win."

"Don't get too excited for that day to come. I'll always love you more."

"I'll prove you wrong eventually."

"Doubt it." he laughed and decided to change the subject. "When do you want to go?"

"I'm ready, so whenever."

"Now?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let's get going then." he grinned and grabbed his wallet. He told Mikey and Ray that we were leaving and then we headed out to his car.

"Does Perkins even have any vegetarian options?" Gerard asked once we were on the road.

"I wouldn't know. I've only been there once when I was little. I still ate meat then. I doubt it though."

"Then what do you plan on eating? We could just go someplace else."

"No. I already told you- I want pie."

"Just pie? You don't want like, dinner or breakfast or whatever?"

"It's a little bit late for breakfast Gee."

"Not at Perkins. They serve it 24 hours."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that."

"I used to go there when I was younger at like, three in the morning. It was before the partying. I had trouble sleeping every night so I'd end up at Perkins. It was the only place open all night where I could go to just sit and think about everything."

"All alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess the thought of you sitting all by yourself at three in the morning at Perkins is kinda sad. I've always felt bad when I see people sitting alone at restaurants, and thinking of it being you bums me out a little bit."

"Aw, you're so cute. But no, I liked it. Plus, sometimes I'd talk to the people that were working there. And I never really minded being alone. Sometimes I'd sit and write a song or something."

"You write songs?"

"Sometimes." he grimaced.

"How did I not know this?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't like telling people, I guess." he shrugged.

"Well, are they any good?" I was a little bit excited about this.

"I don't know." He started to blush.

"Can I hear some?"

"Maybe, but they're not that great..."

"I highly doubt that. I bet they're amazing."

"Mikey and Ray have heard them. We were going to try and form a band once. We always wanted to when we were younger."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'm not really sure. Probably because of the partying. I wasn't reliable enough at the time."

"Well you guys could try again if you wanted. You seem to be a lot better now. I mean, compared to how you, Mikey, and Ray have described it."

"Oh, I am. I just don't know how the guys would feel about it. I guess I could talk to them."

"Cool. And by the way, I think it's awesome that you write songs."

"Really?" Gerard smiled a little.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, I just didn't know if you'd think it was lame."

"That is anything but lame. I love that you do. It's fucking rad."

"Rad?" he laughed.

"Yes, rad."

"Cute. Well, thanks Frankie."

"No problem." I smiled. I looked out my window and realized we were already turning into the Perkins parking lot. Gerard quickly found a parking spot and shut off the car.

"Booth for two." Gerard requested to a small old lady who worked there. She led us to a booth, giving us a small smile and two menus and saying "your server will be right with you." before she walked away. I began looking at the menu.

"It would be pretty cool if they had a Skittles pie." I decided.

"I'm not even sure how to respond to that." Gerard chuckled.

"It would be so perfect and yummy."

"Or disgusting. And wrong."

"Hey- what do you have against skittles?"

"Nothing. Skittles are great. But that doesn't mean Skittle pie would be."

"I bet it would."

"That shouldn't surprised me, I guess." I just smiled at him and the proceeded to look over the menu.

"Hello, I'm Lindsey," a girl with black messy hair, dark eyes, and red lipstick smiled at us. "and I'll be your server today. Is there anything I can start you off with? Drinks? Appetizers?"

"I'll just have water." Gerard told her and then looked at me.

"I'll have water too." I told her.

"I'll be right back with two waters then."

"Shit! I forgot to tell her it was your birthday." Gerard said. "Oh well. I'll just tell her when she gets back."

"No! Gee, don't. I don't want a bunch of strangers singing me Happy Birthday to me." I said quickly.

"But Frankie, it'll be fun."

"And how will it be 'fun'?"

"It just will."

"Not for me. It will be extremely embarrassing and torturous."

"Don't be over-dramatic."

"The things is though, I'm not."

"I think you are."

"Well, you think wrong."

"Here are your waters." The waitress- Lindsey smiled, setting a glass in front of the both of us. "Have you decided on what you'd like to eat yet, or would you like more time?"

"Have you?" Gerard asked me.

"Um. not really."

"Me either."

"Okay, well I'll just come back in a few minutes so you guys can look longer."

"I want pie." I announced again after she left.

"I thought you didn't know yet."

"Well I don't know what kind yet. I just know I want some of that delicious shit."

"Just pie though? No actual food?"

"No. Just pie."

"Alright.."

"Gerard?" I heard someone call. "Gerard Way?"

Gerard looked up, trying to figure out who called his name. Then he grinned. I turned around and saw a shorter, brown-haired girl walking toward us, smiling. She was cute. She was wearing a Perkins uniform and her name-tag read 'Jamia'.

"Jamia! Hey." Gerard greeted her. She stood at the end of our table.

"Hey yourself. I haven't seen you around for awhile."

"I know. How have you been?"

"Oh, pretty good. You?"

"Great." He looked at me, smiling. "Jamia, this is my boyfriend Frank. Frank, Jamia."

"It's really great to meet you." Jamia stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"You too." I smiled.

"Gerard here, used to come here almost every single night." she laughed.

"So I've been told. Is that how you two know each other?"

"It sure is."

"It's been a long time since I've been here, though." Gerard said.

"Yeah it had. Where have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Around."

"The partying got worse, huh?" she was serious now.

"Real bad." he nodded.

"I'm sorry, hon." she said sympathetically.

"Don't be. You always told me to stop. And I've gotten better, so no need to worry."

"I'm glad. You seem a lot better. I can tell just by looking at you that you're much happier."

"You can thank Frank for that." Gerard smiled at me.

"Well, then thank you Frank." she smiled as well.

"No, don't thank me. He was already sobered up when I came into the picture."

"That doesn't mean I was happy before you came into the picture." Gerard said. "Because I wasn't."

"I love you." I shrugged.

"I love you more." he smirked. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes a little bit.

"Aw!" Jamia chuckled. "You guys are adorable."

I began to grin. Well, until Gerard to share some information.

"It's Frank's birthday today." he told Jamia.

"You fucker!" I shouted and then glared. Gerard just smirked. There weren't a lot of people in the restaurant but almost everyone there shot me a dirty look.

"Really? On Halloween?" Jamia asked.

"Yup." Gerard answered for me.

"Well, happy birthday Frank!" Jamia grinned.

"It's your birthday?" Our waitress asked, coming up to the table again to take our orders. Jamia smiled at her and put an arm around Lindsey's waist.

"Lindsey, are their waitress today?" Jamia asked her.

"Yeah."

"Well, Gerard her" she pointed her head at him "is a good friend of mine, and birthday boy over there is his boyfriend Frank. You guys are lucky because you manged to score my girlfriend as your waitress."

"Wait- you two are together?" Gerard asked. They both smile and nodded.

"Well, you too make an absolutely adorable couple." Gerard told them and I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Jamia and Lindsey said at the same time.

"Well, I'm going to get back to work and let Lindsey take care of you, but it was really great seeing you again Gerard, and it was really nice meeting you Frank."

"You too." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was really good to see you too Jamia. I'll have to come by here aain soon." Gerard said.

"Please do. I've missed you." she told him. "I'll see ya later." She gave Lindsey a kiss on the cheek and left.

"So it's your birthday?" Lindsey asked me.

"yeah." I nodded reluctantly.

"Well, that means you get free desert."

"Sweet! Free pie!" I grinned.

"It is sweet. Are you ready to order?"

"I am." Gerard said.

"Me too."

"Alright." she got out te little order slip sheet and a pen.

"You first." I told Gerard.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry pie and an order of fries. Oh, and a cup of coffee too, please."

"That's it?" she asked, scribbling the order down.

"Yup."

"Okay." She turned to me. "And for you?"

"I'll have a slice of Chocolate Cream Pie."

"And that's it?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright." she smiled. "Oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if Jamia has everyone sing Happy Birthday to you when your food comes out. She takes that shit seriously."

"Oh sweet Jesus..." I groaned.

"Sorry man." she said sympathetically. "I hate it too. She does it to me every year,"

"That blows. Thanks for he warning, though."

"No problem. And if you really don't want them to sing, I suggest heading to the bathroom inabout five minutes and hiding out for awhile."

"Good idea, thanks."

"No problem. I'll be back soon with your food." She then left.

"This is your fault." I glared at Gerard.

"Aw, sugar, don't be like that." he said with a small, satisfied smile on his face.

"I fucking told you not to do it."

"I couldn't help myself. I felt it was necessary." he shrugged.

"How?"

"I don't know, it just was."

"I beg to differ."

"C'mon baby. One day you'll look back on this and laugh."

"No I won't. Has it been five minutes yet?"

"Just about. You have like, two minutes left. But you should know it probably won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"Jamia will probably send them all back out as soon as shes you come back."

"Gerard! Why'd you have to tell her?" I whined. I didn't care if I sounded like a little kid, I was annoyed.

"I'm sorry Frankie. But I just had to. It'll be funny. I don't see why you're so upset but I am sorry."

"I'm upset because I told you not to do it, and ya went and did it." I told him.

"I'm sorry." he said again. I could tell he meant it and decided to forgive him.

"Fine. It's alright. But you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Whatever I want. You'll find out soon enough."

"Aww, Frank, please tell me."

"Not yet." Now I was the one smirking.

"Pleasssse?"

"Nope."

"Fine..." he pouted.

Before I could reply, I heard something I really did not want to hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FRANK, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." A herd of employees came forward. I hid inside my sweatshirt like a turtle before they sang the second 'happy birthday to you'. I could hear Gerard cracking up from across the table from me, but I refused to emerge from my hoodie. I did, however, come out once the singing ended. Lindsey was there with Gerard's and my pie, laughing a little bit. Gerard was shaking his head at me, a smirk on his face, and about eight different workers wre smiling at me before Lindsey told them they could leave.

"Sorry about that. Jamia wouldn't change her mind." Lindsey said.

"It's fine..." I mumbled.

"Well, here's your food. I'll come back in a little bit to see how you two are doing."

I looked down and my chocolate cream pie and took a bite. It was delicious.

"Frank?" Gerard startled me. I looked up at him, glaring a little bit as I did so. "Frankie, please don't be mad."

"I told you not to fucking do it." I muttered.

"I know. I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Gee!" I gasped, regretting being so mad about it. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Really? Not even if I hurt you?"

"Like, what- hit me?" I asked and he nodded. "No, not even then. I probably would deserve it anyways."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You'd never deserve getting hit. Not ever."

I stared at him for a second before looking down and taking another bit of my pie.

"Well what if I started drinking again?" he asked after taking a bite of his own pie.

"Of course I'd still love you! Sure, you'll probably act a lot different because you'll be drunk and all that, but I know what you're like when you're sober, and I'll always love you. Besides, I love all of your imperfections. They make you, you."

"You're cute Frank." he smiled.

"Eat your pie." I told him and took a drink of my water, He laughed but did as I told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously: **

_"You're cute Frank." he smiled._

_"Eat your pie." I told him and took a drink of my water, He laughed but did as I told him._

**Frank's Point Of View **

We finished up pretty quickly. Gerard payed for his food since mine ended up being free, and we left.

"Is there anything else you want to do or do you just wanna head home?" Gerard asked once we got into the car.

"Well, I doubt many places are open considering its a holiday. Anyways, I just wanna go home."

"Right. Okay."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven."

"And what time are we going to that party?"

"Probably a little before 10."

"Okay. What are we gonna do with all that extra time?" I asked innocently.

"I can think of a few things." he smirked, getting the hint.

"I think you should drive faster or I may have to do some inappropriate things while you're driving." I smirked. His eyes widened and he whispered, "holy shit." He instantly began to speed up. I grabbed one of his hands and began to play with his fingers.

"Faster Gee." I said and shove his middle finger in my mouth before he could respond. I used my tongue to play with it before biting down.

Before I could do anything more, we were at the house. Gerard quickly got out of the car and so did I. We rushed into the house and once we were inside, Gerard pressed his mouth to mine. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing me inside. Gerard, who was slightly bent over so that I could reach his mouth, lifted me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and he held onto me. I also wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging tightly to him. He spun around so that my back was against a wall. I broke our kiss and began to suck on his neck. He moaned and I giggled.

Then I head a noise.

I looked over Gerard's shoulder as e began kissing my neck and saw Mikey and Ray staring at us. Mikey looked disgusted and Ray looked like he was trying really hard to hold back his laughter.

"Gee..." I mumbled.

"Yeah, Frankie?" he asked in-between sloppy kisses.

"Gee, stop." I said, embarrassed. Gerard look up and followed my gaze.

"Oh. Hey guys." he said awkwardly.

"Sooo. I'm guessing your date went well, huh." Mikey said, scrunching up his nose. Ray lost it and started laughing.

"It did, other than Gerard being a fucking blabber-mouth." I told them.

"I apologized Frankie!" Gerard almosted shouted.

"Yeah, and I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you didn't do it."

"What did he do?" Ray asked, calming down.

"He told some chick it was my birthday and so the people sang to me in front of everyyone."

"Oh, man, I hate when that happens."

"Me too." I said, giving Gerard a look.

"Well, at least I know for next year." Gerard shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Now, I won't deny that you two are adorable together, but I'd really rather not watch you two suck face, so take it to your bedroom, or your car, or anywhere else really. I don't really care where, just not where I can see it." Mikey said. Gerard and I began to head upstairs when Mikey added, "Oh, and if you two plan on fucking each other up there, keep it down. I do not want to hear you two getting your sex on. Bite a pillow if you need to, but if I hear anything, I _will _come up there and stop you!" Ray started laughing again. Gerard rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs, still holding onto me.

After Gerard got us out of their view, I began sucking on his neck again. He stumbled up the stairs and practically ran to the bedroom. He tried to lay me down on the bed but it i refused to let go of him so he had to lay me on my back with him hovering right above me.

"Hey Frankie, do you wanna mess with Mikey?" he asked, mischievously.

"Sure, how?" I grinned.

"Just make as much noise as you can."

"Challenge accepted."

"Gerard bent over me and softly kissed my neck. I moaned, letting myself get really into it. The Gerard suddenly bit down, causing me to unintentionally scream out in surprise. He began laughing and started to bite my lip.

"gee!" I whined loudly. Gerard took off his shirt and then mine. He trailed his fingers down my stomach until he reached my pants. He tugged on my jeans and I let him pull them off. He struggled a bit, but he eventually got them off, leaving me in my boxers. I groaned loudly, wanting more, and Gerard smirked.

"Fuck Gerard! I can't take this. Hurry the hell up and fuck me, please." I cried seriously and louder than necessary to bug Mikey. Before Gerard could do anything, I heard the door fly open. We both looked up and saw Mikey glaring at us with Ray behind him, laughing harder than I had ever seen before.

"I fucking warned you!" Mikey said. "Do you two even realize how fucking loud you are? God, and you're not even fucking yet! Ha, now you two don't get t have sex! I'm not leaving this room. You are not allowed to get it in right now. If you two try to do anything in front of me, I will fucking separate you too! Understood?" He walked towards us and flopped down on the bed.

"Mikey, this is our room. Get the fuck out!" Gerard told him.

"Nope." He said, making himself comfortable. Ray was tearing up from laughing so hard, but he took a seat next to Mikey on our bed. Gerard groaned irritated and rolled off of me.

"So, were you guys having fun?" Mikey asked politely.

"Fuck off." Gerard glared at him. I giggled and nodded to answer Mikey's question.

"Well, that's nice." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Can you please get out Mikey?" Gerard asked, trying to sound nice.

"What about Ray?"

"Hey, I'd gladly leave." ray said. "I'm only in here because you made me come with you."

"Well, I already said I'm not leaving. I don't give a shit how horny you both are, you're going to have to deal with it and keep it in your pants."

"What if we were to do it in front of you?" I asked.

"You'd better not." he glared.

Gerard smirked at him and leaned towards me, placing his lips against mine. Soon enough, his tongue was exploring my mouth.

"Are you fucking serious?" Mikey practically shouted. "No! No, no, no, no, no. No! Ew! Stop!"

Ray started laughing all over again.

"What is so funny Raymond?" Mikey demanded.

"You. Dude, just let them fuck each other. They're in love!"

"Thank yo!" I shouted, breaking away from Gerard for only a second. I then resumed our heated kiss, still somewhat listening to Ray and Mikey.

"No! It's gross. He's my brother. And they've already done it twice today, anyways. And I have decided not to leave this room, and I refuse to watch them. That's just creepy."

Gerard hugged my waist as he began to kiss my neck and I shoved my hands into his back pockets. Gerard began sucking on my collar bone and I moaned, satisfied.

"Oh, gross. That's it!" I heard Mikey yells, and i felt Gerard being pulled off of me."You two are done!"

"What the actual fuck?" Gerard said as he got pulled away from me. Mikey dragged him off the bed and out of the bedroom by his arms. I followed Ray out of the bedroom and watched as Mikey dragged a struggling Gerard down the stairs. Gerard winced with each thud. His pants began to slide down his ass a little, but Mikey continued to pull him. I was a bit surprised at how strong Mikey really way.

"Mikey! What the fuck! Let me go!" Gerard struggled again him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I warned you, bro." Mikey told him and began to drag him down the basement steps. Before Ray and I could follow, we heard someone running up the stairs. Mikey appeared again and slammed the door shut before Gerard could get upstairs. Mikey grinned to himself and locked the basement door.

**Sorry this took forever! I have been trying to write as much as possible but I haven't had much time for it. I'll work on getting the next chapter up as soon as I can!  
>I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Previously_**

_Mikey grinned to himself and locked the basement door._

**Frank's Point Of View**

"Mikey, open this fucking door right fucking now!" Gerard shouted and pounded on the door.

"Nope." you could hear the smile in Mikey's voice. I walked towards the door to let him out, but Mikey then turned on me.

"Don't you _dare_ open that door, Frank." he said icily. "You either Raymond."

"Alright, I won't." Ray held up his hands.

"You can't just keep him locked down there!" I said.

"He just has to stay for a little while. Not forever. Besides, I have to let him out in an hour at most 'cause we do have a party to go to."

"He'll need time to get ready."

"Fine. Then a half an hour."

"You can't keep me down here for 30 fucking minutes!" Gerard pounded on the door again.

"Fine. Twenty minutes."

"Mikey..." I sighed.

"Fine! He only has to stay down there for fifteen minutes. And I am going to sit here and watch to make sure you two don't try to let him out."

I rolled my eyes. "Just let him out!"

"No."

I ran towards the door and tried to un-lock it , but Mikey caught me. He pulled me in the direction of his and Ray's bedrooms. However, I did not get put in either of those rooms. Mikey shoved me into a closet and slammed the door shut. Unfortunately, this closet happened to lock from the outside.

"I'll let you out in fifteen minutes too, Frankie." Mikey said through the door. I heard him walk off before I could respond.

So, here I was, locked in a small-spaced closet. I highly doubted I'd be getting out early since Mikey would probably attack Ray if he even tried.

I slid down against a wall so that I was sitting on the floor.

I felt like the day had gone on forever. I had done so much already, and I still had to go to a party.

"Frank?" I heard Ray call and the closet door opened. I looked up. "Mikey told me to let you out. He forgot it was your birthday. Gerard reminded him and he decided to 'be nice'."

"Oh, goody." I said and got up off of the floor. "Did Gerard get to come out too?"

"Nope."

"Awesome.." I muttered sarcastically. Ray and I walked back towards the living room.

"Who's party is it that we're going to tonight?" I asked. "I forgot."

"Bob's." I noticed how Ray sort of smiled when he said his name.

"Oh, yeah. I met him once when I rented movies with Gerard. He's the one you like, right?"

"Yeah." Ray's smile grew and he started blushing.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy."

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't think you were anyways."

"Okay, good. Sometimes I forget to watch what I say and stuff."

"Nah, you're fine. Besides, I doubt you could ever get as bad as Mikey. He's a fucking gossip queen."

"Fuck you, Raymond!" Mikey called from somewhere. Ray and I both laughed.

"Do, did you see him at the party last night?" I asked.

"Who, Bob?" I nodded. "Yeah, I did. We talked quite a bit."

"Cute." I smiled at him. "So you really like him, huh?"

"Yeah. I like him a lot." Ray replied in an almost-whisper.

"Well, I think that's adorable."

"Really?"

"Really." I paused. "Are you two together yet?"

"No. Mikey claims he likes me back though, but I can't be sure. Hey! Would you do me a favor?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Can _you _ask him if he likes me?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Umm. Okay. Sure."

"Thanks dude!" Ray grinned and I couldn't help but to smile back and say, "no problem."

"You can let Gerard out now!" Mikey called. It sounded like he was in his bedroom.

I got up and ran to the door and unlocked it. Gerard, however, was not there. I went down the stairs and found him leaning against a wall in the dark.

"Hey sexy." I said, sitting down in front of him.

"Frankie!" He squealed, grabbing me and pulling me towards him, engulfing me in a warm hug.

"Nice to see you too." I giggled against his chest. "You have a psychotic brother."

"Yeah, I know. Mikey just likes getting his point across." Gerard explained. "People tend to underestimate him and he doesn't like it. It bothers him. And I tend to do it just as much as anyone else."

"That's understandable. I used to get underestimated a lot in my freshmen year. Although that ended after I finally stood up for myself once."

"What did you do?"

"Beat the shit out of some guy." I smiled to myself as I remembered the way his friends had run off like cowards, allowing me to beat him to a pulp. Thankfully he agreed not to tell anybody what really happened and he quit bullying me.

"Why?" Gerard's eyes were wide.

"He kept calling me a 'faggot' and he always shoved me into lockers and shit. I just kind of snapped."

"Oh. I'm actually kind of proud of you for doing that." he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks." I grinned. "How much time is left until the party?"

"not sure, but we should probably start getting ready."

Gerard and I made our way upstairs and began looking for stuff to wear. Gerard had an old, large, ripped t-shirt that I wore and I found some ripped old pants. Mikey said he had some fun Halloween make up and shit from previous years that we could use. I found some make up that I used and by the time I was finished, I looked sort of like a zombie.

Gee was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. He had a black and red cape that Ray had used one year, and glow-in-the-dark plastic fangs. He applied some white face paint and black eyeliner and eye shadow to make his eyes look really dark. His vampire costume was much better than my zombie one. Grabbing an old ripped sweatshirt, I followed Gerard downstairs to wait for Ray and Mikey.

Ray was finished already. He decided to be a cowboy. he had on a brown cowboy hat and a pair of light blue jeans. He was wearing botts that matched the hat, and a green, plaid button down shirt.

However, Mikey wasn't ready yet. I could see him run back and forth from his bedroom to the bathroom a few times. I took a seat on the couch in the living room while I waited.

Once Mikey came into the living room, I stood up. He was wearing all black, including a black cape. His shirt had the Batman symbol on it, and he had a Batman mask in hand.

"Ready to go guys?" he asked. "It's quarter to ten."

"I'm ready." I said.

"Me too." Ray and Gerard said at the same time.

"Kay, let's go then!" Mikey said.

We all went out to the car. Gerard let Ray drive and he and I sat in the back, since Mikey called shotgun. I rested my head on Gerard's shoulder as we sat quietly, which was actually really comfortable. Ray and Mikey were having a conversation to themselves in front. The ride was pretty short. Ray had parked the car on the side of the stree and we all headed towards an average-sized yellow house. The front door was wide open and there were people all over the place.

As we headed inside, Gerard took my hand, guiding me through the house.

"hey guys!" I saw Bob walking towards us. "Nice costumes." Bob had on a superman t-shirt and a red cape.

"Thanks man." Mikey smiled at him.

"Yeah, well help yourselves to beer or whatever, and go fucking party!" Bob walked away, giving us another grin as he left.

Someone began blasting some loud rock music and people began singing and dancing.

"Bye guys!" Mikey said and suddenly disappeared, taking Ray along with him.

"So, what do people usually do at parties?" I asked Gerard.

"You;ve never been to one?" Gerard sounded surprised. I shook my head. "No, not like this anyways."

"Well, most people drink until they pass out. A lot of people hood up. Fights occur. Breakups happen. Drugs get passed around. There's always a person who gets wasted and ends up dancing naked on a table at Bob's parties. People play games, gamble, socialize. All of that fun stuff." Gerard explained.

"Sounds fun." I laughed.

"it can be."

"I have to pee." I announced. I actually had to go pretty badly.

"Okay. bathroom is upstairs to your-"

"Yeah, room with a toilet. Got it." I cut him off and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

I made my way through the crowd and eventually found the bathroom. I locked the door and quickly did my business. As I zipped up my pants, there was a knock on the door. I quickly washed my hands and then opened up. I gasped at who was standing there waiting.

"Hey Frankie." The short, black-haired guy smiled at me.

"P-Pete? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked to see him.

"I know a person who knows the guy who's party this is."

"Bob."

"No, not Bob."

"Um, Bob's the one who threw this party. This is his house."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, Bob then." He seemed to be focusing on something else.

"So.. Is there a reason you're here or no?"

"I heard you've got a new boyfriend." Pete changed the subject quickly.

"yeah. So? Why does it matter to you?" I felt myself getting a little bit defensive.

"nothing really, i guess." he shrugged and looked around. "Where's he at?"

"I don't know. He's probably downstairs."

"Can I meet him?"

"I'm not so sure if-"

"Frank!" I heard Gerard call, cutting me off. Pete and I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Gerard walking towards us. He looked at me and then Pete before putting his arm around my waist.

"Pete, this is my boyfriend Gerard." I sighed. "Gee, this is-"

"I'm Pete. Frankie's ex."

**Hahaha there's a little bit of a cliffy for ya.  
>Anyways, I hope you liked it! I'm going to start the next chapter right now so I might have it up tonight, otherwise it should be up pretty soon! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_Previously_**

_"I'm Pete. Frankie's ex."_

**Gerard's Point Of View**

Frank had rushed upstairs to the bathroom, leaving me alone in a crowd of already drunk people. I walked around aimlessly while I waited for him to come back. Soon I found myself being offered a beer from some random loser. I could feel myself reaching out for it, ignoring my reasons for why I shouldn't until I remembered Frank. Declining the beer, I headed upstairs. I saw Frank standing in the bathroom doorway talking to some guy. I had seen him watching us when we had first arrived, but I didn't remember ever seeing him before that. He seemed to recognize Frank thugh.

"Frankie!" I called, making my way toward them through the crowd. Once I got there I held onto Frank.

"Pete, this is my boyfriend Gerard. Gee, this is-"

"I'm Pete." the guy cut Frank off. "Frankie's ex." I froze and remembered how Frank had told me about his ex cheating on him.

Pete offered his hand for me to shake. I looked at it for a second or two before shaking it, deciding I would try and be nice.

I felt Frank grab hold of my hand and squeeze, trying to calm me down.

"Well, we should really be going. I've got to go ask Bob something. See you later Pete." Frank said quickly and pulled me along with him downsairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry Gee. I had no idea he'd be here. I haven't seen or talked to him since I got him in bed with that girl, I swear." Frank told me quickly.

"It's not your fault baby, I just.. I don't know, I didn't expect that."

"Neither did I."

"Do, did you really have to ask Bob something?" he asked.

"Oh, I actually do. I'll be right back. 'm gonna go find him." Frank gave me a soft kiss before walking off in search of Bob.

"Hey big brother!" Mikey jumped in front of me, grinning goofily. I could smell some alcohol on his breath. My mouth began to water. I really didn't think that staying sober would be this difficult. "Where's Franklin?"

"Looking for Bob." I told him. "Where's Ray?"

"I dunno. Probably with Bob." he grinned and winked. I looked around the room and noticed someone watching me. it was Pete. He smirked at me before walking off. I turned my attention back to Mikey, who was trying to figure out who I was looking at.

"So are you having fun?" I asked.

"I am, I am! Are you?" He took a drink of beer.

"Sure." it wasn't that I was having a bad time necessarily, I was just having a difficult time staying away from alcohol while trying to stay calm after meeting my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend.

"Awesome! See you later." With that, Mikey disappeared back into the crowd again.

Sighing, I walked off in search of Frank. I observed what was going on around me, remembering how I used to be like the rest of the people here, if not worse. I though back on the time where I had almost been the one dancing naked on Bob's table. Thank God Mikey had figured out what I was doing before everyone else did, and he and Ray fauled me away and brought me home.

I noticed two guys kissing against a wall, and I remembered being the one to kiss random guys I thought were somewhat attractive.

I then realized the two guys looked familiar. One had black hair with some blonde on the side and the other had a head of black hair as well. It was Frank. And Pete.

I was about to go separate them when I decided to not even bother. Instead, I angrily stormed off in search of the keg.

**Frank's Point Of View**

I sighed as I left Gerard to go find Bob. I had promised Ray I'd talk to him tonight. I grabbed a bear and began my search.

I went into a room. It was dark, but I noticed to guys kissing on a bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled before realizing who it was. Bob and Ray sat up and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Oh. Hey Frank." Ray grinned at me.

"Hey. Sorry! I'll leave you two alone." I heard them laugh softly as I shut the door.

"Frankie. Hey!" I turned around, hoping to see Gerard, but mentally pouting when all I saw was Pete.

"What do you want?" I asked, unable to cover up the annoyance in my voice.

"I miss you."

Those three words made me snap. How dare he come here after all this time, meet my boyfriend, and the proceed to tell me he misses me. How fucking fare he. Especially considering he was the one that cheated on my with some whore from school.

"Don't fucking say that! You're not allowed to miss me." I spat angrily.

"C'mon Frank. Don't be like that. I made a mistake. I'm not fucking perfect." When I said nothing, he asked, "didn't you miss me at all?"

"I'm still mad at you though. And no! I have Gerard. I'm in love with him!"

"But I love you.." he whispered. I was about to say sorry and walk away, but I found myself pressed up against a wall, with Pete's mouth on my own.

For a second, I was frozen. I was in shock and stood there, letting him kiss me. I cam back to reality after a couple of seconds, though, and began trying to push him off of me.

"hey, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday Frankie." he smiled at me before kissing me again. Unfortunately, Pete was strong. He kissed me longer against my will before I raised my fist up and let it collide with his jaw.

"Fuck!" he cried out, stumbling a few stps backwards.

"Don't ever fucking kiss me again. Do you understand me?" I yelled at him. He nodded, his eyes wide with surprise. "I have a boyfriend Pete. I love him. And you're the one that cheated on me. You have no right to come here and ruin my relationship now. I'm sorry." I then left, heading to go find Gerard.

The house seemed to be getting more and more crowded. People were getting more and more wasted. I decided to get myself another drank before searching for Gerard. I wandered off towards the kitchen.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing Frank?" I heard someone slur from behind me as I took a large drink of beer. I turned around to see Gerard. "You're only 18, silly. You can't drink that."

"I don't give a fuck." I mumbled, taking another drink.

"Where's Pete?" Gerard sneered. He took a step closer and took a drink from the cup in his hand.

"I don't care! Why does it ma- wait! Gerard, is that beer?" It made sense. Gerard was slurring a bit, he didn't seem all that focused, and he was starting to reek of alcohol.

"Yup!"

"What the fuck! Gerard! I though you were done drinking.."

"I was. But ya see Frank, I realized that it doesn't matter anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it matters. Why are you drinking? What happened?" I took a step closer to him.

"Do you still love him?" he sounded hurt.

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Pete!"

"What! Of course not! Why would you even-"

"Don't like to my Frank! I saw you kissing him." he shouted.

"Gee, I didn't! He kissed me! I pushed him off of me!"

"It looked to me like you were pretty into it." I could hear the venom on his voice.

"No! Gerard, I love you. I don't want Pete. I want you!"

Gerard stayed silent, glaring at me. I realized that right now, I wouldn't be able to make him belive me. I would have to talk to him once he got sobered up again.

By then we had a small audience. I saw Mikey trying to get through the crowd to pull us away.

"Bullshit." Gerard slurred finally.

"Fuck you." I retorted angrily. I was getting frustrated.

I didn't know it happened until I heard some gasps and the awkward atmosphere was suddenly there. Then I felt the sting on my cheek, and Gerard looked rather shocked. That's when I realized what happened. Gerard Way, the man I love, had just hit me.

"Gerard!: Mikey screamed, finally getting to us. He seemed to have missed what had happened. I stared at Gerard for a minute before shoving my way through thr crowd and out of the house.

I walked down the street angrily. How could he accuse me of cheating? I love him. Not Pete. And him hitting me made me even more upset. Why the fuck wouldn't he just listen to me?

"Frank!" someone shouted. I didn't turn around. I just continued walking further away. "Frank! Come back!" It sounded like Ray. When I heard footsteps running towards me, I finally turned around. Ray's 'fro was the first things I noticed.

"I'm not going back there." I said once he was close and had stopped running.

"What happened?"

"How much do you know?"

"Nothing. I came downstairs and found Mikey trying to get a drunk Gerard out of the house. He told me that you ran off and that I need to bring you back.

"That;s it?" I asked. Ray nodded and I sighed.

"My ex boyfriend Pete was here. And after I walked in on you and Bob, Pete came up to me and kissed me, and Gerard apparently saw. What he didn't see though, was when I punched Pete in the face because I couldn't push him away. Anyways, I went to find Gerard, but stopped to get a beer so I could calm down, and Gerard was in there, already drunk. He accused me of cheating basically, and then he.. He hit me." I explained. I felt the sting still on my cheek and my eyes began to water.

"What the fuck? He hit you!"

"Yeah.." I said quietly as I tried to hold myself together.

"Fuck man. I'm so sorry Frank."

"it's not your fault. But I'm not going back there."

"Well where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll find a place to crash for awhile."

"What? You're not coming home at all?"

"I'm not so sure that I can.. I don't want to see him right now." I looked down at my feet.

"So that's it then? You two are over?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Ray, I just.. I can't do it right now. I love him so much. I always will, but he's not going to listen to me right now anyways."

"I get it man. But seriously, we are going to see you again, right?"

"Of course! I'll come back tomorrow to see how everything is and decide what I'm going to do. Good luck with Gee. Sorry. I really am. Goodbye." I hugged him and headed off.

**Mikey's Point Of View**

I hadn't seen what happened, leaving me confused as I tried to haul a very drunk Gerard out of the house. Frank had run off and Gerard was extremely upset. He looked like he was about to start crying at any second. Of course, I knew Gerard had done something awful to Frank, but he didn't seem to want to tell me what happened.

"Mikey! What's going on?" I heard Ray call. I looked up and saw him and Bob coming downstairs.

"Ray, you need to go find Frank. He ran off. Bring him back here."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing good. Just go get him!" Ray didn't ask anything else, he just ran out of the house.

"Mikes!" Gerard slurred.

"Yeah, Gee?" I was extremely thankful that I was only slightly drunk and still able to function properyl.

"I think Frankie's cheating on me."

"What! With who?"

"Pete." he sneered.

"Who the fuck is Pete?"

"Frankie's ex."

I sighed. I had a feeling Gerard was mistaken. It just didn't seem right. Frank had said his ex heated on him and he seemed to genuinely hate him for it. And Frank really loved Gerard. I could tell by the way he looked at him. They both looked at each other so lovingly. And Frank never went anywhere without Gerard. They were always together and if they weren't, Frank was with me or Ray at the house. It wouldn't have been possible for him to have been off with Pete.

"Mikey, wait!" Gerard yelled, suddenly, pulling away from me. He ran off.

"Fuck!" I shouted to myself. I was just about to run after him when he emerged from the crowd, holding a beer.

"I'm ready now." He said, popping tha cap off and taking a drink.

"Gerard, leave that here."

"No! I want it."

I felt like crying. I could just tell it was going to get back again if Frank didn't talk to him.

"Gee, please leave it." I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"No, no, no. I like it."

"Exactly. That's exactly the problem." I mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked, scrunching up his face.

"Nothing." Ok. Okay. Mikey, I want to go back to the party." He said once we were getting to his car.

" No. You need to sleep." I told him and held my hand out for his keys. He unwillingly handed them to me.

"but I'm not even tired." he mumbled.

"Fuck! Gerard! Stop acting like a little kid and get in the damn car." I shouted. He stared at me blankly for a second, and then proceeded to climb into the backseat. "I'm going to find Ray. Stay here."

I looked down the street. I had no idea which way he or Frank had gone. I was just about to call for them when I saw a guy with a large afro walking towards me. Alone.

"Where' Frank?" I asked when he got closer.

"He won't be coming with us."

"Fuck. Well, did you talk to him? Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Care to fill me in? Gerard only said that he think Frank is cheating on him, but I don't really think that's the case here."

"He's not. Frank's ex was here, and Gerard must have seen him kiss Frank but left before he saw Frank hit him to get him away from him. When Frank found Gerard, he was already drunk and they argued and Gerard hit him."

"He hit him? Gerard hit Frank?" I yelled, shocked.

"That's what Frank said. I think they're over Mikey. Frank's not coming with us. He said he'd stop by tomorrow and see if Gerard would talk to him but he seemed pretty upset."

"Shut!" I kicked the tire of Gerard's car. I saw him sit up in the backseat, confused about what the noise was. "Ray, we need to get Frank to talk to Gerard."

"How drunk is he?"

"He started talking like a fucking little kid. And he ran away from me just for another beer. He can barely talk. I'd saw he's pretty wasted."

"Damn.. Well, Frank will hopefully come tomorrow. He's young and he still loves Gerard. He's crazy in love, actually. I mean, they just had sex for the first time. They're used to each other now, and Frank isn't going to be able to stay away from Gerard forever."

"Yeah, you're right. But do you think Frank will be okay? I mean, he just got hit by his boyfriend, and since he won't be at our place tonight, he's kinda on the streets. It's Jersey.. Do you think anything will happen to him?"

"I don't know. Frank's tough. I'm sure he'll be alright." Ray said, but he didn't look so sure.

**Here you guys go! I don't know when i'll be able to update again so i figured I should try to get two chapters up tonight. I'd go for a third, but it's almost 4 am here and i'm tired so i'm off to bed.  
>I hope you guys liked the chapter! Let me know what you think! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previously_**

_"I don't know. Frank's tough. I'm sure he'll be alright." Ray said, but he didn't look so sure._

**Frank's Point Of View**

I ended up at the park. The one where Gerard and I had sex at. I was sitting on the swing, staring at the merry-go-round that I had been fucked on just yesterday. I felt tears emerge from my eyes as I thought about it. How could something so good go so terribly wrong in just a couple of hours?

"Frank?"

I spun around and saw Pete walking towards me. _Seriously? _I thought to myself. Pete was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." he said.

"I'm fine." I lied. "You can leave now."

"Don't be like-"

"How the fuck did you even find me here?" I asked, cutting him off. "Did you follow me?"

"Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question, fuck face."

"Yes." he glared at me because of the nickname.

"Well, I'm guessing you wanted more than to see if I was okay then, so what?"

"You're boyfriend seems like an asshole."

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked. "You're the one who cheated on me with that whore, then showed up here and kissed me and told me you missed me _after _you met my boyfriend. And for your information, Gerard is the sweetest person I have ever met. He was much better to me than you ever were."

"I don't ever recall hitting you."

"I'd rather have been hit a thousand times than have been cheated on. And Gerard was drunk."

"I never accused you of cheating on me either."

"That's because I never cheated on you. Gerard thought I was because of you, you asshole. And even if I had cheated on you, you wouldn't have had a right to be mad. You were the one fucking someone else the whole time."

"No I wasn't. Just because I fucked her once does not mean I cheated during our entire relationship."

"But you cheated and that's all there is to it."

"I'm sorry." he said. I stared at him for awhile, trying to figure out if he really meant it. I could tell that he did.

"It's okay." I mumbled after a minute. I looked down at my feet.

"Wanna push?" he asked. I had forgotten that I was still sitting on the swing.

"Sure." I felt him come up behind me and grab each side of the swing. He pulled me back and let go. He pushed me quietly for awhile. Neither of us spoke. It was actually kind of awkward. I grew more and more uncomfortable as time dragged on. Then he suddenly stopped the swing. I was just about to tell him I had to leave when I felt him move directly behind me, my back against him. His mouth was suddenly right below my ear, pressing gently against my skin.

"I really did miss you." he whispered, and I felt his tongue like across my skin. I winced, uncomfortable, and pushed away, standing on the opposite side of the swing. He had a smirk on his face and his eyes were filled with lust.

"I think you should leave, Pete." I told him, trying to sound stern, but I ended up sounding nervous instead.

"It's public property. I can stay as long as i'd like."

"Fine. Then i'm going to go." I told him and began walking off.

"I'll come with you." he said and followed after me. I gulped nervously, but said nothing. The neighborhood got more and more familiar. Then I remembered I was headed towards Gerard, Mikey, and Ray's house. Actually we were on their street.

"Where are we going?" Pete asked. I noticed Gerard's car was parked in front of the house and some lights were on inside.

"Just walking around." I mumbled. I could easily make a run for it and get away from Pete. I saw Mikey walk past a window and Ray followed, trying to get a drunk Gerard to the couch.

"Well, I'm tired of walking." Pete complained.

"Then go home!" I snapped.

"Sounds good. Let's go." I was about to protest when Pete grabbed onto my torso.

"Help!" I screamed, hoping maybe Gerard or Ray or Mikey would hear. "Someone! Help me, plea-" I was cut off by Pete's hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream against it, but it didn't do much. I bit down on his hand as hard as I could, tasting blood after a few seconds. Screaming, he let me go and I made a mad dash for the house. Pete was fast though, and before I could open the door, he caught me.

"Help!" I shouted once more before Pete punched me in the fact and everything slowly faded to black.

**Ray's Point Of View**

"Help!" I thought I heard someone scream. I snapped my head up and went to the window to see if somebody was outside.

"Frankie?" Gerard slurred, his eyes starting to water.

"What?" Mikey asked him, confused.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Frank's not here, Gee." Mikey told him sympathetically. I heard a noise at the front door.

"Help!" someone screamed again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked again.

"It was Frankie! Someone go help him." Gerard's voice was thick from alcohol.

I walked to the door and listened. It was completely silent. I opened the door and saw nothing. I heard a car start up and it's tires squeaked as it sped past our house. I headed back inside.

"Frank isn't there Gee. I'm sorry." Mikey was telling Gerard.

"That was his voice." Gerard mumbled. Mikey looked at me to see if I had heard anything too.

"I heard it too. But nobody was there."

"it was nothing Gee. Just get some sleep." Mikey told him softly.

"Nooo. That was his voice." Gerard said, yawning. He closed his eyes and curled up into a ball on the couch.

"You didn't hear it?" I asked Mikey once Gerard was out.

"I heard something but I couldn't tell who or what it was. I'm sure it's not big deal."

"I don't know.. It sounded like they were dcreaming for help."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Like you said, there was nobody out there. We're probably all just going crazy."

"All three of us at the same time?"

"Well, Gerard's drunk so he doesn't count. I'm slightly buzzed and I couldn't make it out. So, nope. Just you." he smirked at me.

"Funny." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it Ray. How was your night?"

"Great. Well, until I came fownstairs."

"Are you finally with Bobbert?"

"Yes, I am." I couldn't hold back a grin.

"Tell me everything! Oh my God!"

"Well, when Bob pulled me away, I decided to be brave and tell him how I felt about him. He luched a bit and then said he felt the same way. Then he asked if I wanted to go upstairs."

"Did you two have sex?"

"No! We almost did, but we decided to wait a little longer. And then he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Cute!" Mikey squealed, making me laugh.

"Yeah, well, i'l going to bed. Night Mikes." I said and went to my room. When I laid down, I couldn't help but to remember the scream that I heard. I agreed with Gerard; it sounded just like Frank.

**Sorry it's so short guys, but I thought I might as well try to get more up tonight.  
>Anyways, shit's getting pretty intense, huh? Let me know what you think pleeeaaassssseeee! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**_Previously_**

_When I laid down, I couldn't help but to remember the scream that I heard. I agreed with Gerard; it sounded just like Frank._

**Frank's Point Of View**

I woke up confused. I had absolutely no idea where I was. The place smelled like vomit and beer. Looking around, I could tell I was in a motel. A very shitty motel, too.

My head was pounding and my entire face was sore. I remembered everything from last night in a flash. Pete kissing me, Gerard getting drunk, Gerard hitting me, walking to the park, Pete pushing me on the swing and then following me home, screaming for help and then being hauled off in front of Gerard's house. I remember getting punched in the face, but nothing after that. I must have passed out after I got hit. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" I spun around and saw Pete coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. His hair was dripping wet.

"P-Pete?" I asked confused. "Where am I?"

"That's not important right now, my dead." he said, sauntering towards me with a smile on his face. He sat beside me on the queen-sized bed and put a hand on my cheek. I froze and he chuckled saying, "You're so pretty Frank." He leaned forward, placing his lips against mine. I sat there, not moving as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

"You know, you're enthusiasm about this kiss really makes me feel great." Pete said sarcastically.

"Too bad." I mumbled.

Pete laughed and began to un-do my pants.

"What the fuck? Stop!" I yelled at him, trying to squirm away, but Pete shoved me down on my back and yanked my pants down. "No. Stop it, Pete. Please."

"Don't worry Frankie. Soon you'll be begging for more. And last time we got.. interrupted." he whispered in my ear. He kissed me again, and then flipped me onto my stomach. I could hear him throw asomething on the floor, which I assumed was his towel, and he pulled down my boxers.

"Please stop." I said again, feeling weak and powerless as my eyes began to water. I felt Pete position himself above me, his dick right at my entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"No. Don't."

"Too bad." I could hear the smile in his voice as he mimicked what I had said earlier.

Pete entered me quickly, using no condom or lube, and giving me no warning. I cried out in pain and felt tears stream down my face. I bit down on my lip, trying not to scream and make him think that I was enjoying myself as he thrust into me. He grunted above me, going harder and harder, trying to get me to show some sort of pleasure, but pleasure was the last thing I was feeling. This was much different than sex with Gerard. With him it was sweet and amazing. It hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain that I enjoyed. With Pete, it was rough and painful and unwanted. I wasn't prepared for it. Thank God his dick wasn't nearly as larger as Gerard's was.

Pete thrust hard into me, causing me to whimper out in plan. "Please stop.." I groaned. He didn't though. He continued slamming into me, grunting and moaning my name.

"Ung, Frank! I'm gonna-" He was cut off as he cam, making me do the same. He pulled out of me and kissed me on the forehead before falling asleep next to me.

I felt sick. Sicker than I've felt in my entire life. I jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, emptying my stomach as soon as I reached the toilet. I felt dirty and used. I wanted to go back to what had been my 'home' only yesterday, but they all probably hated me right now.

Sighing, I stood up and headed back to the main room. Pete was naked on the bed, snoring. This was the perfect time for me to leave.

I quietly left the motel, trying to figure out where exactly I was. I walked a little ways away and realized I was only about 15 blocks or so from the house. I decided to walk back to the park. At least then I could get an idea of where to go.

The whole walk there, I felt ashamed. How had I let this happen? I hadn't wanted any of that. I wanted Gerard to be the only person I'd ever sleep with. I waited until I was old enough for him. I gave my body to him. And Pete had to come along and ruin everything. I felt violated.

I passed Gerard's house in shame. I felt wrong even being near it.

"Sir, are you alright?" I heard a woman ask worriedly. I looked up and saw a middle-aged woman walking up to me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Are you sure, sweetie? You look like you've just been beating up." I forgot I was still wearing Gerard's ripped old t-shirt and torn pants.

"I'm sure. I'm just coming home from a Halloween party my friend had last night." I told her. It was half-true.

"Oh, okay. Well do you need anything? I live just down the street, I could egt you a clean pair of clothes. Or some food maybe. It's pretty cold out here."

"I'm really fine, ma'am. My house isn't too far away from here."

"Okay.. Well you should hurry home. I heard there's supposed to be some snow today."

"I will, thanks." I gave her a small smile and walked off.

There was nobody at the park today. i guess it made sense considering how cold it was, not that I really had noticed until the woman said anything.

I took my place on the swing again. I thought about Gerard. I could see his perfect smile, his hazel eyes, his up-turned nose. I wanted to be wrapped up in his arms again. I felt like everything had just come crashing down. I was beginning to feel sick again. I bolted towards the nearest tree, surprised that I had anything left to throw up. I thought I was done puking at the motel.

When I finished up, I decided to sit against the tree. This playground was going to be my home for awhile.

**Gerard's Point Of View**

I woke up with a massive headache. The sun seemed to be shining brightly into my room, which was unusual. I sat up and squinted as I looked around. I wasn't in my room, I was on the couch in the living room. It made much more sense considering I liked to keep my bedroom as dark as possible.

"Good morning sunshine." A voice chirped. I saw Ray walking towards me. I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Ray, could you explain to me why I feel the need to die right now?" I asked, nervously. I had felt this feeling many times, but I thought I should make sure just in case it wasn't what I was thinking it was.

"You, my friend, are suffering from a nasty hangover."

"Fuck... How drunk was I?" I wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Everything I worked for, my being sober, all of it was gone.

"You were pretty drunk..." Ray sighed.

"Shit. Man, I'm sorry."

"It's all good here. But I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to right now..."

Shit.

"Where's Frank!" I demanded, suddenly worried.

"He's not here, gee..."

"Where the hell is he then?"

"I have no idea. Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"No.." I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"You uh, you hit him..." Ray sighed. I froze. "And accused him of cheating on you." Ray kept talking, but I heard non of it. It all came flooding back to me anyways. I suddenly remembered everything up until Frank ran out of the house. After that everything was still a blur.

I wanted to cry. I could feel myself falling apart. How could I have done that to him? Even if he was cheating on me, how could I have hit him? This was all my fault.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" I heard Ray ask. "Gerard?"

"I can't believe I did that.. to Frank." I whispered.

"Gerard, you were drunk. It's not completely your fault." Ray said, trying to be a good friend, but I knew he was asking himself the same thing.

"He wasn't really cheating, was he?" I asked but it didn't really sound like a question. I knew the truth.

"No. His ex showed up and kissed him. Frank punched him to get him off, but you walked away before you could see that part."

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" I said and put my face in my hands.

"Frank will come home sooner or later."

"I wouldn't blame him if he never cmes back." I mumbled. "Where's Mikey?"

"Working. I gotta head out, too. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright.. See you later." Ray got up and left. I groaned to myself and headed into the kitchen. All the bottles of liquor we owned were sitting on the counter. Empty. Mikey had no intentions of letting me get fucked up again.

I hated myself so incredibly much. I still couldn't understand how I could have hit the boy that I loved so much.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom and crashed on my bed.

**I felt really sad writing that chapter actually. I got to update earlier than planned though, since school was canceled today and yesterday. I am going to try to update again asap! Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Previously_**

_I hated myself so incredibly much. I still couldn't understand how I could have hit the boy that I loved so much._

_I headed upstairs to my bedroom and crashed on my bed._

**_three weeks later.._**

**Mikey's Point Of View**

It had been weeks since that Halloween party. Gerard hadn't stepped out of his room, except for during the middle of the night when Ray and I were both in bed. I had gone to make sure it was him once, and when I did, he stared at me blankly before stumbling tiredly back to his bedroom. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, and he kept himself in the dark. If Ray or I would go try to talk to him or bring him food, he said nothing. And when we'd check if he was done with the food, we'd find him asleep and the food untouched. I'd stay up at night listening for movement to make sure my brother was still alive, always feeling relieved when I could hear him.

Frank hadn't come around. I was worried about him. I could tell Ray was too. All we knew was that he was most likely living on the streets, which was not good at all because it was about to start snowing. And last time we saw him, he was wearing ripped clothing.

Then I realized something.

What if Frank was dead? It's not like he had anybody looking for him. We missed him, but nobody would know that. Someone could have killed him. Or...

Frank had reasons to want to kill himself. He could have done it. If he found a gun or a rope, or ever a knife...

I shuddered, trying to get the image out of my head, but all I could picture was a lifeless 18 year old Frank lying in a pool of his own crimson blood.

"Ray!" I shouted as I ran from my bedroom to his.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"We need to find Frankie!" I said urgently.

"Why?" He sounded worried. "Is there something going on?"

"No, not necessarily. I just.. What if he's dead Ray?"

"You think he is?"

"He could be. But I don't want to let it happen if it hasn't already. We need to be able to say we tried to find him at least. I won't be able to live myself if we don't."

"You're right. Let's go." he jumped up and we ran out the front door.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked once we were on the road.

"I have no idea."

It was dark out, which wasn't too helpful. We decided to start looking nearby. Both Ray and I had a feeling that he might try to stay close.

"Do you think Gerard would be of more help? He know Frank a lot better than we do." Ray said.

"Maybe.. If we can't find him, we'll just ask Gerard tomorrow."

Ray had a point. Gerard knew much more about Frank that he or I did. They were nearly inseparable for most of the time. Before they were even a week into their relationship, they knew a lot about each other. I had a feeling Frank learned a few things about Gerard that I still wasn't even sure of. They seemed so comfortable around each other right away. They clicked so perfectly. And now that Frank was gone, Gerard seemed to have lost a part of him.

We ended up searching for almost two hours, but when we looked at the clock and it said it was 3:00 in the morning, we figured we should get home and get some rest. Neither of us worked the next day, so we were going to spend the day looking for Frank, this time with Gerard.

**Gerard's Point Of View**

Mikey and Ray didn't get back until almost 3:30 am. I wasn't sure where they had gone, but I had no intentions of asking them. I didn't want to see them, much less talk to them. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Except Frank. I missed him so much. As far as I knew, nobody knew where he was. I was about ready to go looking for him myself. I was indescribably worried about him. He was living on his on on the streets of New Jersey.

Fuck! How could I leave him along in Jersey? This wasn't exactly the safest place to live... I needed to go find him. Maybe I'd make Mikey take me. it wouldn't be of much use if I were to get mugged or raped or even killed while trying to save Frank. I knew Mikey would do it. I could hear him talking to Ray sometimes about how he missed me.

I hated hurting Mikey and Ray. I could tell they were worried. They'd come up to my room a lot, hoping i'd talk or to bring me food, hoping i would actually talk or eat. But I never did. I couldn't bring myself to do it when I wanted to. I wanted my life to be over. I didn't want to live anymore, not without Frank and not after the way I treated him. But I still needed to find him. I needed to make sure he was safe, and once I knew he was, I needed to make sure he stayed safe and knew how terribly sorry was.

"Don't worry Mikey. We'll try again tomorrow." I heard Ray say.

"But we need his help to find him, and how do you know he'll help us?"

"He loves the kid. He'll help."

"If he even bothers to listen to us..." I heard Mikey sigh. I was trying to figure out who they were talking about. They sounded so worried.

"If he hears Frank's name, he'll pay attention. I don't plan on giving up on finding him that easily. I'll even ask Bob if he will help us if Gerard won't." It wasn't hard for me to figure out that Bob and Ray were together now. I'd hear them sometimes when Bob came over.

"Neither do I. We need to find him." Mikey was saying. "I don't even want to _think _about what Gerard will do if something happened to him."

I froze. Something might have happened to Frankie? No. No, no, no. Frank had to be okay. He had to be. I suddenly felt angry more than anything else. I stood up and kicked my door, screaming. I heard everything go silent downstairs as I continued to scream.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried. This was all my fault. I collapsed on my bed and let myself scream into my pillow.

"Gee?" I heard my door open and Mikey ran in, Ray right behind him. I looked away from them and hid my face in my pillow.

"Talk to me. Please, Gerard." Mikey said sadly.

"it's my fault." I whispered into my pillow.

"What?"

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"Is Frank hurt?" I asked.

"We don't know." Mikey said, understanding.

"We haven't heard anything from him." Ray added.

"But it's a possibility." I stated.

"Yeah.. We were just out looking for him. We're going to try again once the sun comes out." Ray told me.

"We were hoping you would help us?" Mikey said.

"Of course I will. I need to find him. This is my fault."

"No it's not. But don't worry, we'll find him Gee."

"We better."

"You should sleep. We'll wake you up as soon as it's bright enough." Ray said. "Goodnight." He left, leaving me and Mikey alone.

"Gee?" Mikey's voice was quiet and sad.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in here? I'll stay on the floor if you want." I looked at him. He looked so little and upset.

"Yeah, go ahead." I mumbled tiredly. I scooted under the blankets and lifted them up for Mikey to get in too. He crawled in as well and turned so his back was to me.

"Goodnight, Gee."

"Night, Mikey."

**Here guys! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I'm actually starting on the next chapter right now so if it's not up tonight, it should be soon. Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously**

_"Can I sleep in here? I'll stay on the floor if you want." I looked at him. He looked so little and upset._

_"Yeah, go ahead." I mumbled tiredly. I scooted under the blankets and lifted them up for Mikey to get in too. He crawled in as well and turned so his back was to me._

_"Goodnight, Gee."_

_"Night, Mikey."_

**Gerard's Point Of View**

When I woke up in the morning, Mikey was already gone. I could hear movement downstairs.

I dreaded leaving the house today. I didn't even want to leave my bedroom. I never came out during the day. I'd only come out when everyone was sleeping and it was dark, if I even bothered to leave my room at all. I didn't like being away from it. Frank still had his stuff in here and I hated being away from anything that reminded me of Frank.

"Hey Gee, are you ready?" Mikey called, quietly tapping on my door.

"Yeah." I sighed and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. I really wasn't used to the sun now. I didn't bother changing. I had on a pair of black sweats and an old black t-shirt that I had been wearing since the day after the party. I also grabbed Frank's sweatshirt. Last I knew, he was still wearing ripped clothing and was probably freezing to death.

I couldn't help but to sniff the hoodie as I headed out of my bedroom. It still smelt like Frank. I missed his smell. I miss him.

"Ready?" Ray asked as I came downstairs.

"Yup." I said quietly. We all went out to the car. It was disturbingly bright outside to me.

"Is there anywhere you think Frank would go?" Ray asked. I sat in the backseat while he drove and Mikey claimed 'shotgun'.

"I don't know. Just drive around for awhile and i'll think about it."

I thought of all the places we ever went together, but I couldn't figure out which one he would think of going to.

"Go to Perkins. I'll ask Jamia if she's seen him around." I said. We drove silently to the restaurant. "I'll be back." I told them when we got there and jumped out of the car, heading inside the building.

"Is Jamia working?" I asked the first employee I saw.

"Yes, I think she is." the lady, who's name according to her name-tag was Haley.

"Can you get her for me? It's kind of an emergency."

"Sure." The girl, Haley, walked off. It wasn't long before she returned, Jamia right behind her.

"Hey Gerard, what's going on?" she asked, giving me a big hug.

"Have you seen Frank? Has he been here at all or anything?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Uh, not really. But I have to go. I have to find him. I'll see you soon." I said and ran out of the restaurant before she could respond.

"He's not there." I told Mikey and Ray as soon as I got back in the car.

"Fuck!" the said tat the same time.

"Try the park!" I demanded. Frank and I had gone there a couple times. We even had sex there, so he could have decided to hang out there.

"The one by our house?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

When we got there, I climbed out of the car and looked everywhere, but nobody was there. I checked in the slide, behind all the trees-everywhere. He was nowhere to be found.

I walked back to the car feeling hopeless. I know we had only gone to two placed, but I couldn't think of any other place that he could have gone.

"Are you sure Frank never even mentioned a place that he liked to go to, or used to go t? Any other place that you two went to together?" Ray questioned.

"No, I don't-" Then it hit me. I remembered one more placed that he could be. I gave them the directions and Ray immediately started driving as fast as he could. I wasn't sure if he'd be there, but it was the last place.

We drove in silence again, but I was beginning to get antsy. My leg kept bouncing up and down. I had a bad feeling about something. I wasn't sure what it was, but I definitely had a bad vibe. I was sudden;y nervous too. Sometimes I would get a feeling when I thought something bad was going to happen, but this was different. It was a feeling that something bad had already happened.

I hadn't even noticed we had gotten to our destination until Ray stopped the car and Mikey began saying something to me.

"What?" I asked, not paying much attention.

"I asked if you wanted us to come with you or if you wanted to go alone."

"I'll go." I said quickly and climbed out of the car. I wasn't sure where to look. I looked around, trying to figure out which direction to go first. I walked out of sight from the car and called for Frank, hoping he might respond. I walked a little further, calling his name every once in awhile, louder and louder each time. Still no response. I sighed and ran my hands through my black, dirty hair. I hadn't been showering much, but like I was really worrying about personal appearance lately..

A bird sat down on the grass next to a tree only about 15 feet or so away from me. I stared at it, realizing it was a crow. Then another came. And another. And then I remember what crows usually came around for. Someone had recently died, or they were about to anyways.

A knot twisted in my stomach. I gulped and called Frank's name one more time before making my way over to the tree. As I drew closer, I allowed myself to notice how pretty the birds were. I always had a liking to crows and ravens. Maybe its because I always had a small attraction to death.

As I got closer, I also noticed something peculiar behind it.

Two legs were jutting out from behind the tree, neither of them moving. I took a few steps closer, nervously, and there he was. My Frankie was sitting leaned up against the tree. The same tree in the far end of the cemetery that he and I had been at when I brought him here once.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he was alive and held back a sob. I had found Frank. I was so happy to see him again that I failed to notice his condition. His clothes were filthy, his hair was a mess, and he had cuts and bruises all over his arms. He had a bruised eye and a cut that ran down the side of his face. My relief disappeared and was replaced with terror. Why wasn't he moving?

"Frank?" I bent down and tapped on his arm. "Frankie, wake up." He didn't move. I felt a lump rising in my throat. I tried to swallow it back down. I would not allow myself to cry. Not yet.

I carefully lifted Frank up in my arms and carried him bridal-style back to the car. He felt so light.

When the car came into view, Mikey and Ray were running towards me.

"Is he okay?" Mikey demanded.

"I.."

"Gerard, is he okay?" Ray repeated Mikey's question.

"I don't... I'm not s-sure."

"What the fuck happened to him?" Mikey asked, more to himself than to anybody else.

"C'mon." Ray said. "We gotta get him home now and get him warm."

I sat in the backseat with Frank's head in my lap. I mindlessly played with his hair. He seemed to be breathing, thank God, but his breaths were short and un-even, as if he were barely holding on.

The ride home felt like hours rather than minutes. I quickly carried Frank into the house and brought him to our bedroom. I wrapped him up in a blanket before laying him carefully on the bed.

"Please wake up Frankie." I whispered as I took a seat next to him. I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Please baby." I could feel the tears began to fall. I let out the sob that I had held back earlier. For the first time in weeks, I allowed myself to cry. Not just cry, more like sob. I could barely breathe. I just let myself cry until I had no more tears to shed at that moment.

I observed all of Frank's bruises. He looked like he had the shit beat out of him. I wanted to know what happened to him and I would be ready to kill whoever fucking hurt the boy I loved so much. Sure, Frank could be tough and brave, but he was small and caring too. Who could hurt him like this?

_You did. _The voice in the back of my mind reminded me. _You hurt him. _My chest ached as I remembered that night when I hit him. The voice was right. It was always right.

"I didn't mean to though." I said back, anyways.

_But you did it. You hurt Frank._

"I know. This is all my fault." The lump appeared again, along with a few more tears.

I had fucked up everything. The love of my life was lying next to me, bruised, beaten, and unconscious.

"Frank?" I tried once more. His breathing seemed to stay choppy and uneven. "Baby, please wake up." When he didn't, I began to make plans in my head. I got up off the bed and looked at Frank once more, hoping he'd miraculously rise up and save me from what I was about to do. But he didn't. And it was my fault.


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are going to hate me.**

**Previously**

_"Frank?" I tried once more. His breathing seemed to stay choppy and uneven. "Baby, please wake up." When he didn't, I began to make plans in my head. I got up off the bed and looked at Frank once more, hoping he'd miraculously rise up and save me from what I was about to do. But he didn't. And it was my fault._

**Gerard's Point Of** **View**

I took Frank's hand and placed a small kiss over his scars on his arms. I pulled the blankets up to cover him and then watched him for awhile. Even though his face was covered with scratches, he still managed to look beautiful. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Frank. I'll always love you the most." I whispered to him, placing one last kiss on his mouth. I left the room, making sure not to look back in case it would make me change my mind about what I was about to do. I ignored Mikey and Ray's questions about where I was going and if Frank was okay as I made my way out of the house.

I got in my care and sped off down the street. _This is it _I thought to myself as I drove straight into a large tree, making sure Frank was the last thing I thought of as everything went black.

**Frank's Point Of View**

"I love you Frank." I heard a voice whisper. "I'll always love you the most." I thought I was dreaming, or maybe even in hell, but then I felt lips brush against mine. _His _lips.

"Gerard?" I whispered. I heard Mikey and Ray talking in the distance. I opened my eyes and found myself in Gerard's room, but Gerard wasn't there. I felt a tingling sensation on my arm, right about my scars and on my cheek as well.

Mikey and Ray ran into the bedroom. I stared at both of them.

"Frank!" they yelled in unison once they saw me.

"Where's Gerard?" I demanded. I had a sick feeling in my was wrong. The voice that I had heard belonged to Gerard and the way he had said 'I love you' sounded more like he was saying his 'goodbye'.

"He just left." Ray said. As if right on que, I heard tires screech as a car sped off. My eyes widened in horror. I knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Frank what's wrong?" Mikey demanded as I got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"He's going to crash it." I said. "he's trying to kill himself." I ran out of the house before either of the them could respond. There was a loud crash, and I took off running in the direction of the sound.

As I got closer, I saw his car smashed into a large tree at the park we had sex at. There was no way he could of survived that.

"No." I whispered to myself. I ran to the car and peered inside. His body wasn't there. Every window was shattered. Slowly, I looked ahead.

Laying about 20 feet away from the car was a body. I heard somebody scream, and it took me a few seconds to realize that it had been me. I forced my legs to move and ran over to the body. Gerard was laying face down. I could hear sirens getting closer and people coming to find out what the noise had been. I grabbed onto Gerard's body, letting tears stream down my face. He was covered in his own blood.

"Gee, I love you." I sobbed, hoping he's hear, but I knew it was too late. He was already gone. "Baby, please. I'm so sorry." I gave him a kiss, wishing we were in a movie or a dream and he would just magically wake up and be okay. But it wasn't like that. This wasn't a movie, and he wasn't going to wake up. This was reality.

I noticed Mikey sobbing a few fee away, and Ray trying to stay strong as he attempted to calm ikey down. I could see an ambulance and some police cars arrive. I clutched onto Gerard's lifeless body as some people with a stretcher ran towards us. I didn't want them to take Gerard away from me.

I could see their mouths moving as they tried to pry me away from Gerards, but I couldn't hear anything. I held on tighter.

"Frank, let go." I heard Ray's voice as he tried to help them by pulling me away. They yanked Gerard's body away from me and I watched, crying as they rolled his body away. Ray tried to hug me and calm me down, but I broke away from his grip and ran off back to the house. I could hear Mikey and Ray calling after me, but I didn't stop running.

As soon as I got inside the house, I ran to Gerard's bedroom. I found a sweatshirt of his and hugged it, breathing in his smell and it got wet from my tears.

Two weeks ago, I had been hiding out at that park. I stayed there for a week and a half. Some guys had jumped me there in the middle of the night. They kicked me, punched me, and threatened to kill me, saying "the world would be such a better place without fags like you."

The morning after they had jumped me, I decided to leave. So I went to the last place people would think of. The place that Gerard had once taken me. The cemetery.

I don't remember much after I go there. I must ave been passed out from sleep deprivation and starvation. That's where Gerard must have found me.

I never saw Pete again after the rape. I was thankful for that. Because of him, everything was ruined. He came back and fucked everything up, and now the man that I loved more than anything was dead. My reason to live was gone.

I stood up and headed to the bathroom to figure out how to join the man I loved.

"I love you more Gerard Arthur Way." I whispered. "And I'll be with you soon."

**Unknown Point Of View**

Frank Iero was found dead only and hour after the love of his life died. He had locked himself in the bathroom. Mikey and Ray found him after breaking down the door. He was laying on the ground. He had carved 'Gerard', deeply into his arm with a dull pocket knife and quickly bled out.

Both Frank's and Gerard's funeral was three days later. They had a combined funeral service and were buried next to each other at the far end of the cemetery were Gerard used to spend a lot of his time. Neither of Frank's parents showed up to the funeral. Gerard's parents came. Jamia, Lindsey, Bob, and a few others showed up. Even Pete was there, hiding out in the distance.

No one found out about what happened to Frank while he was missing. Only Pete and Frank knew about the rape, but Pete didn't consider it that. He loved Frank, but it could never compare to the love Frank and Gerard had for each other.

Nobody found out about the name carved into Frank's arm either. Only Mikey and Ray knew about that. Those two were the only ones that understood just how much Gerard and Frank loved each other. But even they didn't expect this to happen. They told themselves that the two of them were in a much better place, where they could be together forever.

**Alright, well there you go. It's over. I am the horrible bitch that just killed off the two main characters. Don't hate me pleasssse!  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story, despite the depressing ending to it. Let me know what you thought of it!<br>****Also, I will be posting a new Frerard story soon. I've been working on a few other one, and might start posting one soon. It might not get posted for awhile, but look out for it! **


End file.
